Family of the Dead
by Abby 'Zombie Slayin' Dixon
Summary: Carl can't understand anyone anymore. Daryl can relate to that. But when a young,dark,mysterious girl joins the group,Carl is head over heels with her,while Daryl not only seeks the redemption of failing Sophia,but unknowingly grows the attachment he never knew he could've had. My first fic. Rated T for violence,gore,and language. Eventual Carl/OC .Give it a shot. New Cover Photo!
1. Chapter 1

**First fic,and this story is honestly the only reason I have an account. I'm new at this,so please review,even just to give me a few pointers on anything. I'm doing this on my kindle,so I'm bound to screw up here and there. Well,enough of me blabbing on and on,let's get to the story! It's going to be rather short,just as a introductory of Daryl and Carl's feelings at the moment. Enjoy.**

**(PS- disclaimer: I** **love**** TWD & Norman Reedus,obviously,but I don't own either,sadly) **

Carl's POV:

Carl Grimes woke up to the sound of his mother crying out in pain over stomach cramps. He laid on his bed and listened as his father tried to calm her down. He bunked in the cell next to his parents,since the prison was overflowing with empty cells. Though the walls were thick,he awoke most nights like this. To his mother yelling at anything that dare make a sound,his father's exhausted voice trying to calm her,always in vain.

And Carl was tired of it. But what could he do? Ask them kindly to stop? Any way he thought of it sounded ridiculous. So he suffered in silence.

But little did he know,that in only a few hours,his nights will never be like this again.

Daryl' s POV:

Daryl Dixon watched as the sun peaked up slowly over the horizon,his crossbow laid out on his lap. He was currently on watch at one of the guard towers,Glenn at the other. He wasn't surprised to see Rick enter the prison lawn and make his way over to him. The man's shoulders were slumped in defeat,his head hung.

His dumb prego wife must've snapped at him again,Daryl thought sadly.

Poor guy didn't even deserve it,the baby being his looney now-dead best friend's. And what the hell were they even gonna do with a baby? Can't feed itself,needs constant protection,will whine and cry every damn minute. Well,if he thought about it,about half the group are like that.

"Your relived for the night,Daryl." Rick says as he enters the tower's post. He has his rifle strung to his back,but there were dark bags under his eyes,and his hair was a curly mess.

Daryl leaned back on the metal wall,staring out into the horizon. "Nah man,go get Chinaman. I'm fine."

"Daryl,go get some rest. You probably need it more than him." The former sheriff protested.

The hunter looked him straight in the eye. "What the hell did I just say? _ I'm fine._"

Rick shook his sighed,shaking his head,but left. Moments later Daryl sees Glenn trudge to the prison.

A baby. A damn baby. Daryl shook his head. They were screwed.

He knew if they lost that child,everything would plummet downhill. It was dangerous to even get close with a person in the world current state,but to love someone? That's suicide. Daryl knew he was in trouble anyway with the bonds he unintentionally formed with the members of the group. But love them? No,not like how Rick and Lori loved Carl. Not like how Glenn loves Maggie,and vice versa.

Has Daryl grown fond of them? Yes,he supposed.

But love was a word Daryl Dixon never understood,nor did he ever want to.

Love was a weakness,he believed,and he couldn't be torn down that way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Now the story can truly begin! Ok, I know Beth is a little out of character,but everyone has a dark side,right?**

**(Disclaimer- I don't own TWD,only Riley)**

**Carl's POV**

Carl entered the kitchen as discreet as possible,sitting at the cafeteria farthest from the main table where Beth,Maggie and Glenn already sat.

He could already assume Herschel was sleeping,along with T-Dog and Carl's mother. He had heard his father trudge off earlier this morning before he dozed off again. Daryl was probably on watch,like always.

Honestly,Carl doesn't remember the last time that man slept. He was always either on watch or hunting or killing who knows what. He's really starting to believe he's some sort of cyborg.

"Breakfast is done!" Carol carried plates of assorted breakfast goodies,and Carl realized he had to go over there if he wanted to eat anytime soon. He pulled himself up and made his way over to the table.

As he sat down near the end next to Beth,everyone glanced up at him. Carol gave him a brief look of pity,which was exactly what he wanted to avoid. As Beth passed him a plate,he looked up at her,curious for her reaction for his parents dispute. But if she had any opinion of it at all,she didn't show it. Actually,she barley even looked at him. Not unusual actually,he thought sadly.

As they all ate, Maggie and Glenn discussed supplies for their next run into town. Carol occasionally piped up on certain foods and such they should keep an eye out for,but Beth looked bored. Didn't even give Carl a sideways glance.

He must've been staring and didn't realize it because suddenly Beth looked over at him,a scowl on her face.

"What Carl?" She snapped.

He blinked. "Uh, ."

She rolled her eyes. " Whatever."

Suddenly,Carl couldn't stand to be in the same room with all these people anymore. He pushed his plate away,thanked Carol for the breakfast,and stormed out.

He stalked out of the prison,fuming.

What is it with women? His mom and her hormonal outbursts,Carol and her looks of pity and Beth with her attitude. What did he do wrong? Nothing! Absolutely nothing! But then again,he could've helped his mom or not stared at Beth or . . .

**Daryl's POV**

"See anything?"

Ricks voice sputtered threw the crackily old walkie talkie in Daryl's pocket. He sat up and retrieved the clunky old thing.

"Nope," he replied. "Howa bout you?"

"Same." Rick sighed.

"What,you bitin at the bit for a herd to roll in?"

The other man snorted. "No,Daryl."

The redneck was about to reply when he spots Carl storming around the perimeter,his gun in hand. Now,Daryl usually wouldn't worry,but one look at the boys face and you could tell he was thinking. And that ain't ever good.

**Carl's POV**

As he made his way around the fence,Carl found himself at the main looked over and saw his dad at the farthest tower,Daryl at the closest.

"Phsst."

Carl nearly jumped out of his skin and spun around to find himself face to face with a girl. The fence lay between them,but she was obviously not a walker. As Carl controlled his shock,he examined her.

She was a girl about an inch shorter than him with dark hair a few shades darker than his,but a few strands shone in the morning Sun like gold. She was a pale ivory,with light freckles across her nose. Her hair hung to her waist,her bang almost covering het eye. Her lips were a cute,dark pink under a thin nose. Her eyes easily denominated her face. Large,cat-like and surrounded by long dark lashes,they were easily her best feature. They were shimmering platinum,if that was even a color,that regarded him eyes. Dangerous eyes. She was thin and lithe,like those long distance runners he saw on TV from time to time.

She wore black. All black. She had on black ripped jeans,motorcycle boots pulled over them and a black leather jacket with a black band t-shirt underneath. A knife was strapped to her boot,another at her belt,and a handgun on her belt also.

She practically spewed danger. She couldn't be trusted. He didn't know her. She possibly had a very murderous group waiting in the shadows. But it all didn't matter.

Carl was in love.

"Uh," he says intelligently.

"CARL!"

The boy turned to find Daryl Dixon stalking toward them,crossbow over his shoulder.

"Who the-" the redneck stops when he sees the girl.

"Um,hi." She greets.

"Who are you?"

"Riley."

Daryl snorts,slightly amused. "Riley who?"

The girl,Riley,crosses her arms over her chest. "Well,who are you supposed to be?"

Daryl's brows knit together in slight confusion. "Daryl."

"Daryl who?"

Daryl shoots a dumbfounded Carl a look that says _'what the hell have you gotten into this time,kid?'__  
_

Carl shakes his head.

"Daryl,what's going on?"

They both hear Carl's dad run toward them,and Riley looks at them questionably. She must tell that Rick is the leader,and one bad thing said,he'll shot her. Good thing said,and she has a chance. She looks at the hunter and boy in a way that says it all.

_Will you give me a chance?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Super bored,so here's another chapter! I honestly didn't like the last chapter. May redo it. Should I? Review please and tell me what you think! :)**

**(4th chapter should be done tonight,I may pull an all-nighter for it.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own TWD)**

**Daryl POV**

"Is she dangerous?" Glenn asks.

"Don' know."

"Do you know where she came from?" Maggie raises a brow at him.

"No."

"Do you even know who she is?" Lori glares at him like as if he just handed her morning-after pills and a coat hanger and said _'third degree,don't feel bad, its legal in Europe'._

"No."

The group have been holding this meeting for an hour now and over and over its the same damn questions. Over. And over. And over.

Everyone was present,even Carl and Beth. Riley was handcuffed inside a cell a few yards away,silent as a church mouse. Of course,Daryl thought,as soon as it would be _ useful _if she says somethin,she goes mute. And since Carl went into some kind of wierd ass shock or some other weird shit,I'm on my own. Whoopdy fuckin do.

Rick opened his mouth to speak,when his bitch of a wife snapped at me.

"So you let Carl just walk out and talk to complete strangers?! " she threw her bony arms up. "Your gonna get him killed!"

I glared at her. "But who is his damn mother?! I ain't no fuckin babysitter! I have enough shot to worry about as it is! And taking care of your kid sure ain't goin on my list,any damn time soon!"

It was silent. Everyone was staring at me. I knew I was harsh,but that bitch has been on my ass for way too long.

"Daryl," Rick gives him a look. "That's my wife your speaking to. Respect that."

"She sure as hell wasn't respectin me none."

Carol cleared her throat,demanding attention,which was about as un-Carol as anyone had ever seen. "This is stupid. We shouldn't even be fighting about this. What about the girl?"

Rick sighed. "Ya,the girl..."

They all looked over at her,causing her to look up.

"What's your name?" The former officer asked as he crouched in front of her cell.

She couldn't be a day over thirteen,but she was plenty scary. At least to the other group members,Daryl thought. What kinda kid rolls up to a prison in the middle of the zombie apocalypse? And more importantly,how is she even alive. If you weren't to busy getting eaten by walkers over the last eight months,you had to freeze or starve to death.

And since this girl is utterly alone,and alive,that makes her all the more dangerous. What exactly is she capable of if she can stay alive and healthy while running off alone during the end of the world?

"Riley." She looks straight into Ricks eyes as she says it,demanding full attention.

"Well Riley,I'm Rick. I lead this group here. You could join us,if you like,but I gotta ask you some questions first."

"Okay," She looks up at them all suspiciously for a moment before looking back at Rick.

"Were you ever part of a group?"

"Yes."

"Are you still a member of said group?"

"No."

"Can we trust you?"

"I would like to believe so," she replies,casting a look over the anxious group. "I want to be trusted. I don't honestly know where to go if I can't stay here. Here it's safe,and that's the rarest blessing around nowadays."

Rick looks at Lori,and Riley continues.

"I can help. I'll contribute in any way I can. I'm a decent shot,more or less. " Her large eyes held so much hope,it melted Ricks suspicions.

"Daryl?" He stands up and backs up as the other man takes out small silver keys keys and begins to uncuff the girl.

"Someone get her a cell,give her a tour." Rick says,grabbing his rifle as he heads out to continue his shift. Everyone else wanders off to their regular duties,leaving Daryl and Carl with their new group member. Riley stands,rubbing her wrists were the cuffs have scraped.

"So,I get a tour and my own cell?" She asks,her head tilted slightly.

Daryl nods and gestures toward the door. "Come on short straws,we ain't got all day,and,like I said,I ain't no babysitter."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey,well this is chapter 4! Please,review! **

**Sorry it took sooo long to put this up. I don't know about you,but I just can't stand writers block.**

**(Disclaimer- I don't own TWD or its characters,just Riley)**

**Riley' s POV**

As the redneck led her and that boy threw the prison,Riley couldn't believe her luck. Just a few hours ago,she was running around the woods,looking for...

She frowned,suppressing a sob. No,not here,not now. Riley' s only been here an hour an can tell that no one basically has anything held private to them. She needed to be alone,but she also wanted to get a good feel of the prison. And it isn't like Carl and Daryl weren't good company. The boy was nice and thoughtful,it seemed. The redneck,however,seemed loud and hot-headed. Not like it wasn't bad or anything,but it was different then what she was used to.

As Daryl and Carl went on with the tour,Riley almost jumped in joy at the word _showers. _Real actual plumbing? This is as close to normalcy as she's ever gotten since the whole epidemic. She used to have an MP3 player and tried to use it sparingly,but like all nice things in this new world,it eventually burned out. Now that she thought about it,the last music of any kind was when she accidentally set off an overturned ice cream truck (long story,stupid,foolish decisions). Oh,just to listen to just one minute of Green Day once more,now what wouldn't she do for that.

"And here's yer cell,short straw." Daryl pulls her out of her foolish reminiscing and Riley realizes that the tour had ended with her new cell, or room or whatever. It was simple,honestly. Thick concrete walls and floors,a simple hanging bunk bed. Every teenage girls dream room.

She looks up at him. "Thank you."

He stares at here as if she's just spoken an alien language. "Umm,what for?"

She furrows her brow in _confusion._ "Well,everything,I guess. Giving me a tour,a cell, a chance. That's really something these days,ya know?"

He blinks,then nods. "Uh,ya,don't mention it."

She smirks him,and there is an almost upper pull on his lips.

**Carl's POV**

As the group fought over Riley, Carl can't remember a time when he was so nervous.

Honestly,he didn't see what the big deal was. Yes,a full grown man was something surely to discuss,but this was a kid.

_Randall was a kid too,and look what happened._

Carl shook the thought away. This was different. Riley wasn't like Randall. Randall was a part of a horrible group and was incredibly dangerous,even if he was true to his word about not taking a part in the said group's 'fun'.Riley also wasn't dragged out into the woods to be slaughtered as part of a insane plan that she didn't even know was a part of or existed.

Riley could be trusted,though she had yet to purely prove that,she was surely on her way. Carl hoped that the group,especially his mom, accepted her as a member sooner than later. He surely did. And it just wasn't due to her huge,beautiful eyes,calming smile, long dark hair . . .

He blinked.

_Focus Carl._

She was just a girl. A really pretty girl. A really pretty girl that looked capable enough to punch him full on in the face if she heard his opinion of her.

When they stopped by at her new cell,he never would've expected her to thank Daryl like she did. Or to even thank him at all. He was secretly jealous. Why wasn't she thanking him? But then again,Daryl obviously had more power in the group than he'd care to admit,and could've sent Riley packing in seconds. So it did seem a bit appropriate to thank the redneck than the boy in the sheriffs hat.

But then Daryl ghosted a smile.

Carl has seen Daryl Dixon smile on a very few occasions,enough to count on his fingers,no doubt.

There was one or two times during the winter months were everyone would be nearly hollow with starvation,and Daryl would return from a hunt with a giant buck on his shoulders. When everyone ate feverishly,Daryl would hang back and simply smile,enjoying what he had done.

There was once were he'd seen him smile with Carol,another with his dad dad and Glenn after joking about something long forgotten.

He had never smiled at Carl,Beth,Maggie, Herschel and the rest,not the entire last near year they knew him.

But to this girl,this girl that they didn't even realize existed this morning, he smiled.

It was a small smile. You could barely even call it one,but it was there. It was real and it happened.

This girl was changing things faster than anyone knew,if she even knew herself,and it was for the greater good. Carl knew that already,more than anything. Not because her beautiful smile and captivating eyes. No. It wasn't that. Carl knew it wasn't that. She was wrapping everyone tight around her slim finger without any effort,starting with Daryl.

When Daryl Dixon smiles,you know things are changing,and fast.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter up and running. Remember,reviews keep this story going!**

**Sorry it took FOREVER to update,but this is the longest chapter I've ever done,so hope it makes up for it. Next chapter should be up late tomorrow or Friday. Just wait and see.**

**(Disclaimer- i don't own TWD or its characters,just Riley)**

**Enjoy. :)**

**Daryl's POV**

In the four days since Riley joined the group,Daryl has never been so confused in his life.

He always believed kids were arrogant and loud. Baby's were okay,sure,they cried,but that was just in their nature. But damn,any kid he ever dealt with was a pain in the ass. They thought they were the freaking kings of the world for Christ sakes when you give a mere inkling of respect to them.

But this kid was different.

He realized that the first day he met her,it really occurring to him when he had watch with her that same night.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"Okay," Rick begins after dinner as Glenn and Maggie return from watch. "Riley volunteered to go on watch,but we need someone to go with her."

Everyone looks at each other,silently asking anyone else to do it and Daryl snorts.

"Hell,no need to fight over it,people. I'll do it." He says,gripping the crossbow strap that was strung across his back.

Everyone looks away or to their feet in shame. They could handle hordes of the undead,no doubt,but we're too chicken to share a watch shift with a little girl for the sake of the group's safety. Pathetic. Short Straw wouldn't cause too much trouble,could she,being the wee bit she was?

As he walks toward her cell,Rick catches up with him, Rileys gun in his hand. "She'll probably want this back," the officer says,handing Daryl the gun. Then,in a hushed whisper,he adds "I know we can probably trust her and all,but still be cautious,man. Don't know what she has completely gone threw,you know?"

The hunter nods,his eye's darting to the girl's cell before landing on Rick. "Yeah,I getcha,man. I'll keep an eye on her."

The other man lets out a sigh of relief. "Thanks,Daryl. I'm afraid everyone else is either to afraid of busy to watch her. You don't have to babysit or nothing,just-"

"I know,man. Damn,how many times till you people get it threw your heads that ya don't need to ask me twice? I thought we were over all this repetitive shit."

Rick lets a small smile touch his lips as he claps Daryl on the shoulder. "I just appreciate it,that's all. Goodnight,Daryl."

The other man simply nods as he turns and continues his way to Rileys cell. The gun in his hand surprises him. It's one of those slick black police-issued one's,fully automatic. How she got her little pale hands on one of these,he had no idea. Shane used to have something similar,but Rileys seemed to be a bit tampered with,like she added a few gadgets and what not.

Daryl stood in the doorway to her open cell,where she sat on the bed,back against the wall,one knee pulled up while her other leg dangled over the edge of the bed. She was currently sharpening her knife,not taking notice in him yet. Her dark hair cast a curtain on her face,shielding her from his curious gaze. He elbowed the concrete doorway ,snapping her attention. She looked up at him,her huge eyes cautious.

Daryl pulled out her gun. "You'll need this now. Got watch with me,come on."

She takes the gun,placing it in her holster,and slides the sharpened knife into her boot sheath. "Thanks." She replies as she stands.

Daryl almost flinched at the word. It was just so odd,so foreign,to him. "Uh,yeah. Whatever."

He leads her outside to the north tower, Carl peeking out of his cell almost nervously as they leave. What the hell has gotten in to that boy? Daryl wonders. He's been so freaking jittery and nervous since Riley joined the group. Is he afraid of her? Whatever it is,Daryl has never seen the Grimes boy act this way.

As they enter the towers watch post,Daryl takes his usual position of just leaning on the cement wall. Riley calmly paces the post,getting a feel of her new surroundings. It stays generally silent the first hour of the watch,a few undead moans every now and then,but nothing too major. That's how Daryl usually prefers it,but something nags at the back of his head,begging him to speak up.

"So,where ya from,short straw?" He asks before he can stop himself. Damnit,now she'll start talking and won't stop. Great.

She looks over at him from her spot in the posts corner. Her eyes are questioning. "Texas." She replies simply.

He snorts. "Your a Texan? Not that big of a surprise."

She turns to him,eyes narrowed. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean,hillbilly? You got something against my home state?"

"Naw,just that it's filled with a bunch of stubborn bastards. And where the hell did you learn to talk like that,you potty-mouthed Texan?"

She smirked,crossing her arms over her chest defiantly. "Its not all just stubborn bastards,you hypocrite."

His eyes narrow. "You callin me a stubborn bastard?"

The girl shrugs. "Of course,hillbilly."

"You better cut out that nickname shit soon girl before you end up with a bullet threw your head. I ain't taking that kinda shit from anyone,especially not from a freaking Texan like you." Daryl warned,though quite amused by their little quips.

"I'll take my chances,you stubborn bastard."

He scowl' s at her,and is taken aback when a foreign sound tumbles from her lips. It's similar to a peeling of bells sound,like his momma used to describe,and Daryl realizes Rileys _laughing._

Daryl is so used to hushed whispers,panicked yells,and agonized screams that her laugh almost spooks him. It's nice,different for a change.

"Aww,look who's getting butthurt now. Poor baby." She teases,chuckling.

"Are you just fuckin suicidal? Is that your problem?" He growls,and she laughs again.

Little did they both know that Carol was listening,and couldn't stop smiling.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

On Rileys forth day,Daryl was checking the perimeter,taking out any close walkers. The girl was by his side,earlier asking if she could join. To everyone's surprise,even his own, he allowed it,insisting she needed the practice,though everyone suspected differently. Daryl was getting attached,something he had yet to realize.

"Howa bout that one?" Riley asked,pointing to the flabby walker pulling uselessly at the fence.

Daryl considered it for a moment. "Go for it,short straw."

As she hurried over to it,pulling the knife from her belt,Daryl hears footsteps behind him. He turns to find Carol walking towards him,smiling. "Hey," he greets. "How's she doing?" The woman asks. Daryl shrugs,glancing over at the black leather-covered girl. "Good,I guess."

Riley then stabs the walker in the head,pulling her knife back out in one swift motion as the creature collapses,a goey black puddle forming around hid head. Carol raises a brow. " Good? She's like a mini,feminine you."

He shakes his head. "Naw,she ain't that good."

Carol rolls her eyes,smiling still.

"And it's not like I hang around her that much anyway." Daryl continues. Riley had moved on to another walker,stabbing it as fluently as the first. Carol shakes her head.

"I don't know,Daryl," She says. "I think you like her."

The man scoffs. "Me,like some fuckin kid? Hell no."

Carol only shrugs,walking away. "I beg to differ Daryl." She throws over her shoulder,causing him to glare daggers at her back before looking over at Riley. He wasn't getting attached,he assured himself. Just some kid.

Just some kid...


	6. Chapter 6

**What's up,all my awesome readers? :)**

**Just wanted to do a quick response to ****_RebelA2013:_**

I**_ completely agree with the whole non-pedo thing. It's just too creepy for me. I hoped for that cute relationship between them. And I plan to have some more Carl/Riley action soon,don't worry. ;)_**

**Also, I will get back on the storyline very soon, I just needed to develop some relationships first. So don't worry! Lastly, I have a 3 day weekend,so I plan to update frequently!**

**Remember: REVIEWS KEEP THIS STORY ALIVE!**

**Enjoy. **

Carl's POV

"Carl!"

Said boy nearly jumped out of his skin as Daryl trudged into his cell,scowl etched seemingly permanently into his scruffy face. It was midday,and Carl hoped to catch a few hours of precious sleep before dinner. He still could barely sleep at night,either from his parents constant fits or someone crying or yelling or killing God knows what. Point was,he wasn't catching any Z' s.

"What's up,Daryl?" He stands up from his bunk, wishing nothing more than to lay back down.

The man leans on one side of the doorway,crossing his huge arms. "Listen kid," He looks almost uncomfortable,Carl notices. " I'm goin out to hunt,and,uh..."

"What's wrong?" Carl asks. Daryl is never worried about anything,so to see him so agitated is a big deal. And why would he come to him,the 'kid' of the group? Well,he guessed not anymore with Riley joining the group.

Daryl looks up at him,eyes narrowed. "Nothin's wrong,kid. I just want you to watch Riley for me."

The boy looks at him in shock,and the rednecks scowl replaces the agitation on his face. "Oh hush up,kid. I'm jus' not trustin those prisoners,you know? " He explains. "Don' really know why they were looked up here in the first place anyway. Don' also know if they'll stick to their terf."

Carl nods." I understand. I'll watch out."

The man merely grunts in response and is gone. Carl really can't understand that man. One second he's so terrifying that the boy nearly feels bad for the first walker the hunter gets his hands on,the next he's giving Carol flowers and smiling at the newest group member. It was all so confusing. He makes his way to the cafeteria, hoping to find either food or Riley.

He's thrilled to find both.

The girl sat at one of the tables,one leg over the seat,the other left dangling over the side. Carol was bustling around the kitchen,but other than that,Riley was alone. Carl made his way over to her,his nerves building to epic proportions. He never really had had formal conversation with her before. He guessed that time at the fence didn't really count.

Then he was right in front of her,nerves the highest they've ever been in his life. _ First impressions are everything,_ the thought ran through his head over and over. _First impressions are everything._

So he tried the smoothest approach he could think of.

"Uh..."

Yeah,real smooth.

Riley looked up at him, her huge eyes that strange,startling platinum. Not wanting to stare and really wanting to avoid that situation that happened with Beth the other day,he tried to look away from her eyes and focus on something else. She had a plate of beans in her lap,reminding Carl of his growing hunger. She looked at him cautiously for a moment before she smirks. "Hey Carl," her eyes narrow slightly. "What's up with your face?"

Horror spills into his stomach. His face? What's wrong with his face?! He seeks out anything reflective,horrified to find nothing of the sorts.

He tries to swallow the lump in his throat. "My face? What's wrong with it? " He asks. "Is it bleeding?"

The girl laughs,and Carl is struck dumb. Half of him is thrilled to have succeeded in making her laugh,the other half terrified to wonder if she's laughing _ at _him.

"No,your not bleedin'," Riley says. "You just got a big ol' oil smudge over your eyes. We're you workin on cars or somethin?"

"Uh,yeah." Carl nods,remembering that Daryl had showed him how to oil a car earlier. He also remembered how Daryl had raised a brow a him when Carl had wiped his face afterward,almost in amusement. So he's been walking around with car oil all over his face _the entire afternoon? _And no one even told him?! "I look stupid,don't I?" He asks when she suppresses another giggle.

"Oh no,you look kinda cool." She smirked again. "Kinda like Lone Ranger,with the hat and all."

"Who's that?"

Her smile fades instantly. "You don't know. Who. Lone. Ranger. Is?

"Not a clue," he admits sheepishly. He felt stupid,though he knew he shouldn't of. He just couldn't help it around her. All he wanted to do was impress her and show her how strong he could be. Like how she looked up at Daryl sometimes. That look of admiration,of honor. Once again,he was jealous of the redneck.

"Then you need to sit down right now and be prepared to listen to the most badass hero and Indian duo ever."

She moved her legs,offering him a seat,which he happily took. Carol spotted to two and hurried over with a plate of beans for Carl,which he took gratefully.

"So, Lone Ranger was a cop?" He asked.

Riley smirks. "No, he just wore a cowboy hat."

"But why was their an Indian?"

"It was the wild west,dork!"

"_Oh..._ But he had oil all over his face?"_  
_

"No, he wore a black mask over his eyes."

"_ Oh..."_

**Carol' s POV**

Carol smiled as she listened to the duo's conversation from the kitchen,remembering how she smiled like that only days before when she had heard Daryl and Riley joking around. This girl was good news. She just knew it. Carl was already smitten by her,anyone with eyes could see that. It was so cute,the way he froze up anytime she walked by. It reminded Carol of her old puppy-love crushes in elementary school.

She was amazed by the quick bond Riley had formed with Daryl. It took what seemed like months for Carol to build any simple relationship with him. Oh,she just wished he'd admit his fondness for the girl. No one have got home to smile so quickly before. Carl had seemed practically spooked when he told her about that.

What the three in the cafeteria didn't know was that Beth was listening to Riley and Carl,and was outraged beyond belief. She stormed off back into the cell block, their laughter still ringing in her head,giving fuel to the growing flame.


	7. Chapter 7

**So we are officially back on TWD storyline!**

**If there was any confusion before about the timing in the story, Riley joined the group between the events of "Sick" and "The Killer Within". So, the group have met the prisoners,but Andrew hasn't began his attack. Cleared up? **

**Also,I now completely know where I want to go with this story. I wasn't exactly sure before,but I have a good game plan now. So think of the last 6 chapters as sort of a prologue. Remember, this story LIVES off of reviews,so yeah,review. **

**Enjoy :)**

**(Disclaimer- I don't own TWD or its characters just Riley)**

Carl's POV

At dinner that night, Carl can't remember ever being so peaceful. Daryl had brought back a big,meaty buck, so Carol whipped up a delicious feast of grilled deer meat,beans and canned fruits.

His father and Daryl discussed clearing out the next cell block,while his mother and Carol chatted about the dinner and such. Maggie and Glenn seemed more happy,with Herschel' s amazing revival that morning. Herschel himself had been carried to the table,a little pale,but smiling all as well. He still couldn't get around by himself,but Carl had heard that they planned on setting him up for a test run on his crutches in the morning.

T-Dog was currently trying to figure out how Riley' s gun worked,the girl laughing at the man's confusion. Wow, Carl thought, her laugh sure is nice.

The only or that seemed out of it was Beth,surprisingly. Anytime Carl looked at Riley,which was alot, he saw the blonde shoot him a deathly glare. He had no idea what was up with her,so he just planned on giving her space. That's what she always wanted,it seemed of late.

He hoped that this peaceful dinner was the start to something new and great,something the group has been dreaming about since they were chased off the farm. He looked around at these people,the people that he didn't even know a near year ago,and yet he trusted each one with his life. He watched as Glenn and Maggie shared adoring glances,eyes full of love. He saw his mother smile and gossip with Carol,Beth getting involved with the conversation as well. He smiled when T-Dog made a joke with Herschel,getting a deep chuckle from the old man. Rick and Daryl joked about things Carl didn't understand,and Carl noticed how the hunter would discreetly watch over Riley every few minutes,eyes protective. Riley looked over at Carl and smirked,mouthing _"Lone Ranger", _which made him laugh,remembering the long,interesting lecture earlier.

These people,these wonderful people brought together by such a hellish world,were Carl's family. And probably the best family he could ever ask for.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

The following morning, Herschel was ready to try out his crutches. Carl,his mother and Beth helped him outside,Maggie trailing behind just in case anything went wrong. He saw his dad ,Daryl and Glenn just outside the fence,picking off walkers.

T-Dog and Carol,having just returned from watch,entered the courtyard,smiling at Herschel as he joked with Carl about racing.

Carl notice Riley sitting on a nearby table,legs resting on the bench. She was fiddling with her knife,the one that was always tucked in her boot. As he walked towards her,he noticed a design of some sorts on the handle,but he couldn't quite identify it. She wore all black, leather jacket,ripped jeans and all. How she could wear all that in the hot mid-afternoon sunlight,he had no clue. He walked towards her,his back to his mother and a determined Herschel. Riley looked up at him and smirked.

"Hey, Lone Ranger." She greets,her platinum eyes mixed a little with a pale green.

"Hey." He smiles at the nick-name,then looks down and points at the long,lethal blade in her hands. "Where'd you get that thing?"

Her smile fades,her eyes clouding dangerously." From someone who's dead now."

Carl's whole face drops. Riley always was so easygoing and calm,he never really thought of her loses. "Oh,I'm sorry Riley. I didn't know..."

She shook her head. "Don't be sorry. He wasn't a good man."

Carl knew instantly that that wasn't true. One look into her eyes and you knew that,whoever this man was,he was important to her,bad man or not. And Carl wanted to know. There was someone before him,before Daryl,that she had cared about, still cared about. He wondered what happened to him.

"Who was he,if you don't mind me asking?" Carl dared to ask.

Her eyes flash dangerously,like lighting streaking across platinum. Carl knew then this was a cautious subject,one he needed to tread lightly. She looked ready to snap at him. At the last second,she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked up at him again, opening her eyes. They were still dark,but not like before,with all that danger warning him to run.

"I'll tell you later. We have the time,right?" She smiled weakly,and he nodded,returning the smile.

"Of course." He replies,and they both look over,noticing how Carl's parents were watching them,then looked at each other after realizing that they were caught by the children. The husband and wife then did something that made Carl's heart soar. They smiled at each other,true,genuine smiles. Maybe,just maybe,their marriage can survive all of this. Carl wanted nothing more than that. He envisioned his mother holding a baby,his father's arm wrapped around her waist. They both looked at the baby in adoration,then at each other,and he kisses her on the cheek. Carl would stand by,Riley next to him,hand in hand.

It was all Carl could ever hope for.

Riley grins at his parents,turning back to face him. When she does,her jaw drops,eyes filled with horror.

Carl looks back at her,shocked. "Riley,what is it-"

"WALKERS!" She screams. "RUN! WALKERS!"

She pushes past a stunned Carl and runs over to Herschel,and its then that Carl sees them. There's dozens,all spilling into the courtyard. The calm is broken,and the next thing he knows is that he is shooting walker after walker,making his way over to his mother. He sees his father screaming for his wife, Glenn and Daryl sprinting behind him.

_ They'll never make it in time,_ Carl realized as he reaches his mother,pulling her into the prison,Maggie coming up from behind.

He then hears an awful,blood-curdling scream. T-Dog maybe?

It's then when something dawns on him,and his heart froze.

He had no idea where Riley was,if she was even alive.

_ Please,_ he prayed as he lead his mother and Maggie threw the now walker-infested prison. _Let her be okay. Let her be alive._

Rileys teasing voice filled his mind,saying something he knew she would of said if she was with him now.

_Run,Lone Ranger,run._


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey,readers!**

**Kinda left ya hangin the last chapter,eh? Well,I decided to be nice (I also couldn't wait to update) and got this chapter up and running as soon as I could! REVIEW!**

**Enjoy :)**

**(Disclaimer- I don't own TWD or its characters,just Riley)**

Riley' s POV

Adrenaline pumped threw her veins,her heart being griped by fear. She ran to Herschel,seeing him as the most venerable. She stabbed any walker that got close,her brain functioning on autopilot.

Push. Stab. Run. Repeat.

She made it to Herschel and hurried him and Beth into the closest enclosed area,that being a gated entrance to one of the cell blocks. She locked it back up,and Herschel grabbed her hand threw the gate.

"What are you doing,Riley?" He says,stunned. "You can't go out their alone. It's suicide!"

She gave him a look of full determination. "I need to help the others. They need me."

He stated at her for a moment,face grave. Then he let go of her hand,giving het a slight nod. She nodded back at him grimly,then darted off to help the others. She saw Carol and hurried over to her when she saw a walker appear behind an unsuspecting T-Dog,biting into the poor man's vulnerable neck.

"NO!" She and Carol both screamed. The man pushed the walker away and closed the gates,running to the girl's.

"We gotta go," he says,griping his huge bite wound.

"But-" Carol has tears streaming down her face,but Riley holds them back.

"He's right," She says. "It's not safe here. We gotta go. Now."

Carol nods tearfully,and T-Dog grunts in pain as a response. As they run inside,Riley sees Rick,Glenn and Daryl sprinting into the courtyard,prisoners trailing behind,and she makes eye contact with the hunter.

He sees her with Carol and T-Dog and gives her a curt nod,and and with that look in his eyes, she knows what he means._ Go. _

She nods,promising herself she'd live threw this to see him an Carl again. She had to.

Riley then follows Carol and T-Dog into the deadly darkness.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"Just a little farther,y'all." T-Dog wheezed,leading them with a limp threw the dark prison halls.

Riley looked up at him,worry clearly etched all over her face. He didn't have much longer,she knew that much. He was dying,and there was nothing she could do about it. She hated that,not being able to do something because it was out of your power. It made her feel so weak,so useless.

"T," Carol chides tearfully. She looked awful,her headscarf had come undone,her eyes red and puffy. She had been trying to convince the man to rest,to give her time to think about how to help him,but he had just brushed her off each time,saying he was gonna be fine.

"Carol,hush." He gasped for oxygen,which seemed like it wasn't working. "I'm gonna be fine. I'm in God's hands now. He's got a plan for me."

Groans echo down the hall they all flinch. _Oh God,_ she thought,_ not now,not here._

A walker appears and Carol raises her gun,only for it to produce a heart-dropping _click._ Riley rushes forward and slashes the walker deeply across the face,and it crumbles to an undead heap on the floor. She hears the heavy,clumsy footsteps of the dead,and looks up at the terrified faces of Carol and T-Dog.

"Go," she says. The older woman looks at the girl in horror. The footsteps get closer,shadows lining the walls.

"No!" She gasps. "Were not leaving you!"

T-Dog looks into Rileys determined eyes,and something clicks between them then. He knew that she could take care of herself,and she knew he could take care of Carol. He grabs the panicking women's hand. "Carol,we gotta go. Now!"

Carol' s eyes are the size of half-dollars as she looks from the dying man to the tiny,tough girl. "No,T! We can't leave her alone,running around in the dark with -with those things!" Tears stream down her face,and Riley' s heart breaks.

This poor woman was nothing but kind and sweet to her,and now here she was,making her cry. But she had no choice. She had to protect these people,no matter what. And if that meant she had to practically commit suicide in these -these _tombs,_ than so be it. She had lost enough people as it is. She couldn't handle anyone else.

"Carol-"

"NO!" The sobbing woman cuts off the man's protest. "We can't leave her behind. We just can't! Last time we left a child behind,Sop-" She stops abruptly,as if remembering something painful. She takes a deep breath before continuing. "She just can't. Not a child. Not like last time."

"I'll be fine,Carol. " Riley says. "Go."

"No! What will I tell Daryl? Or Carl?"

"Your gonna run,I'll lead them away," Riley explained,the footsteps getting closer and closer. The next words feel like lead in her throat,but she manages to get them out in a rush. "And you tell Carl I'm gonna be fine,Daryl too. But if I end up not being,tell Daryl I'm sorry."

Before Carol has time to protest,Riley gives her a gentle hug,whispering thank you. She then kisses T-Dog on the cheek,whispering to him, " Your one of the strongest men I've ever known. Take care of her,and be happy,T."

She then pushes them down a hall before yelling at the group of walkers making their way toward them.

"Hey! Over here you scumbags!" As they begin to rush toward her,eyeing her warm flesh hungrily,she hurriedly backs up,holding her knife in front of her. "Yeah,follow me! Come on!"

She then races into the closest hall,the moans following close behind her the entire time,no matter how fast she ran.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

How long has it been?

Hours? Minutes? Mere seconds?

Riley didn't know. She just ran and ran,taking out walker after walker. She prayed T-Dog and Carol were okay. Well,she really didn't know what to think of T-Dog anymore. Was he a walker yet? Or was he still fighting?

She also hoped Daryl was okay. He may of been stubborn and hot-headed,but he was the first person she had felt comfortable around in weeks. She prayed for Carl's safety as well,smiling at their dorky conversations and stupid jokes. He was really the first friend she's had in awhile,and honestly thought he was pretty cool. Daryl was the comfort,Carl the friend.

_Be safe, _She prayed. _Oh God,please let them be safe._

Riley ran around a corner,and came face to face with something that will will haunt her nightmares till the day she dies,which won't be surprising if that isn't soon.

T-Dog had a few walkers pushed up against the end of the hall,giving them access to tear into his flesh,which they were greedily doing. Carol was no where in sight,and Riley tried tried to not assume the worst. She knew there was nothing she could do,but she felt tremendously guilty. The herd behind her grew closer ,so she had no choice but to run down the hall. T-Dog noticed her and weakly gestured toward a door to her right.

She mouthed a _thank you_ before darting out the doorway,praying for the man being eaten alive that saved her and no doubt Carol' s life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Next chapter up and running! Remember,reviews keep this story going! I'm trying to get these out as quick as possible,and really hope I'm not making too many mistakes. Also,some family of mine are gonna visit for the weekend,so I might not be able to update as much as you or me would like. But I promise,I will try!**

**Enjoy :)**

**( Disclaimer- I don't own TWD or its characters,just Riley)**

Daryl's POV

"First,we need to regroup,see who's alright and who's not." Rick laid out their game plan as he lead them them threw the darkened hallways, Daryl,Glenn and the prisoners trailing close behind. Daryl could tell the officer was shaken up about the whole ordeal with Andrew,and he couldn't blame him. Rick could have easily died back there. All it could have taken was Oscars change of feelings toward him and their leader would've been dead,no doubt Glenn and Daryl too. But they were alive,and though he would never admit it, Daryl was thankful.

"Did you see where anyone went?" Glenn asks. Rick shakes his head,worry etched all over his face.

"I saw T an' Carol run into the door that went into the A block," Daryl pipes up. "Riley was with 'em."

Glenn looks at the other man hopefully. "Do you think their okay? We cleared that block out right before all this."

Rick looks sceptical,so Daryl continues. "Heard Carol an' Riley screaming before I was able to catch a glimpse of 'em. They _looked _fine,but I couldn't be sure. And I never really got a look at T. That block,on the other hand,could be crawlin with walkers. I wouldn't doubt it,since the whole rest of the prison seems that way."

It was silent for awhile,everyone trying to process Daryls information,the only sound being their quick footsteps.

Finally,Rick clears his throat,breaking the tense silence. "Well,we won't know till we-" he cut off suddenly as they turned a corner,freezing in the middle of the hall.

"Rick?" Glenn tried to get the man's attention as Daryl followed the said man's gaze.

"Oh shit."

Daryl sees two walkers hunched over some large,bloody carcass,ripping off slabs of dripping flesh and relishing in it greedily. Daryl sunk two arrows into the undead skulls as he stepped forward, the other men close behind.

Glenn gagged. "_ Oh no... Not T..."_

But it was.

Though it was basically shreds,the bloody pulp was definitely their late group member. "He must of got bit," Daryl says. " Probaly why Carol and Riley were screamin' earlier."

Ricks brow furrows. "But what about them? Carol and Riley?"

Daryl looks down and notices a length of fabric on the floor. He picks it up and realized it was the head scarf Carol was wearing when the prison went to hell.

"Isn't that Carols?" Rick asked.

Daryl pursed his lips. "Belive so,"

"So is she dead?" Glenn looks at the scarf worryingly.

"Big possibility,but don' really know."

"What about Riley?" Glenn presses,clearly on the verge of a nervous breakdown. "She was with them,right? So where is she?"

Daryl stared at the scarf in his hands. T-Dog was dead, Carol likely was too,and Riley was missing. He didn't want to think of her dead,all torn up like poor T-Dog. It was just too much. Carol' s disappearance was hard enough,he couldn't take the the likely fact that both her and Riley were dead. He just couldn't.

"Don' know," Daryl mutters,stuffing the scarf in his pocket. "But we got to get back,regroup. They could be there,waitin' for us."

They all walk in silence back to the courtyard,all tense and wary of walkers. When they made it back, Daryl was relieved to see both Herschel and Beth were okay. Shaken up,but okay.

When they free the father and daughter,Rick immediately demands Herschel any information on the rest of the group's whereabouts,particularly Lori and Carl.

As the old man rushes out what he knows, Rick grows more and more agitated. When Herschel finished up,the officer barks out orders for the others to follow,setting up a quick game plan on sweeping threw the prison and find any survivors. Him and Daryl were just readying their weapons when a innocent cry breaks into the tense air.

They all turn and Daryl sees the last thing he ever expected to see.

Carl and Maggie stepped out into the courtyard,but that's not what catches Daryl by surprise. In Maggie's bloody arms,is a baby. It's so tiny,so innocent of the world that it was just brought into. Maggie is crying her eyes out,while Carl remains completely blank of any emotion. No grief,no anger,nothing.

Rick is first to react.

"Where- where is she?" He half demands,half begs.

It's then Daryl realized that the man's wife,Carl and that new infant's mother,isn't present. And since Daryl guessed she wasn't off slaying the rest of the undead,that could only mean one thing.

Maggie shook her head,more tears streaming down her face. "_Rick.._ _I.."_

She was cut off by her body wracked by a fresh wave of sobs.

Rick looked to his son for help,but Carl only stared at the gravel beneath his feet,his face empty of any emotion whatsoever. And that was an answer enough for the officer.

"_No,"_ He griped his knees,still looking up at his son,this time for contamination. When Carl didn't look at him,Daryl knew the man knew._ "Oh no,no..."_

He crumbles to the ground,sobbing. Grieving for his newly dead wife.

Daryl was never exactly fond of Lori,specially in her late pregnancy months. Always yelling and screaming at Rick and at anyone nearby. But she was still a member of the group. She had been through it all with them,the quarry,the farm,and those brutal eight months through the harsh winter. She was a part of them.

And now she was gone.

When Rick jumped up and bolted back into the prison,no one stopped him. He was grieving,and they all understood that.

As Maggie held out the baby for her father to inspect,she examined the survivors a moment before looking up at Daryl. "Where is Carol, T-Dog? Riley?"

Carl's head shot up to look over the depleted group as well,not happy with what he saw.

Daryl's stomach was clenched painfully at the mention of the deaf and missing group members. "T' s dead. Saw him. Was all chewed up to nothin." He says. Maggie looks about ready to cry again,and Daryl almost doesn't continue. He hates seeing women cry. Makes him feel bad. He pushed threw it though,knowing they all needed to hear it.

"Found Carol' s scarf next ta T' s body. She may be dead too. And Riley," Daryl pursed his lips,watching Carl's expression shine the slimmest amount with hope. "She's missing too. Couldn't find a trace of her anywhere."

As soon as the words were it of his mouth,Daryl knew he had to change that. He let Rick down,Lori,T-Dog,Carol and all the others. He had to fix this. He had to find her. He remembered the last little girl he went looking for,and how he failed her.

No,he wasn't gonna fail Riley. Not now,not ever. He was gonna bring her back and fix this.

Daryl wasn't going to fail Riley the same way he failed Sophia.

He swore to that with his life.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey all my lovely readers**!

**Whew! Chapter 10 already? I am so exited to continue this story,I would get it all done in a day if I could. But unfortunately,there is this really lame thing called ****_reality_**** that prevents me from doing what I love. I wanted to thank you all for reviewing and favoriting and such. Love it all. Wanted to show my appreciation by just shouting out to some awesome people:**

_**GeminiCross, RebelA2013, YunaCastia, what evil lurks (awesome pen name by the way), and a MAIN shout out to livelovemusic96, for being so cool for reviewing all the time!**_

_**If I didn't mention you,I'm sorry. Just gotta get to the story,ya know? No matter what,you guys all rock!**_

**Also,I don't really remember what Carl was off doing in the events following his mother's death. That episode,if I remember correctly,was mainly focused on a rampaging Rick and Daryl and Maggie on their run. So if I get anything wrong,oh well.**

**Enjoy :)**

**(Disclaimer- I don't own TWD or its characters,just Riley)**

Carl's POV

Empty.

That's all he felt since he he sounded the gun shot that echoed threw the boiler room. Even as he stepped into the warm sunlight out in the courtyard,it did nothing for him.

It all felt like a horrible dream,a twisted nightmare. Like he was supposed to wake up any second and hear his parents bickering in the next cell over. Oh,how he wanted that. He wanted to hear his mom say something,anything. She could even be yelling and screaming at him and his dad. He just wanted her back. He wanted his mom.

As the events played out in the courtyard,Maggie crying her eyes out, his father charging back into the prison, nothing caught Carl's attention till Maggie asked Daryl about some certain group members.

He was deeply saddened by the unexpected departure of T-Dog. He was a kind man,always willing to help. Now he was gone too.

Carol' s death was also a heavy blow. She was like everyone's mother,always seeing who's okay,who she could help. And,like T-Dog,she was gone too. Carl knew Daryl was upset,though he kept it well hidden. He had been closest to Carol,and Carl have heard some of the other group members betting on when they'd finally just get together. Now they'll never know what could've happened.

When Daryl told them about Riley,though,Carl was all ears. Daryl hesitated for a moment before explaining what he knew about the girl's whereabouts,and when he finished,his eyes hardened in a way that Carl understood. Determination.

Carl also caught how the man avoided stating she was dead.

Was she alive? Or was she one of the undead?

Carl shivered at the thought. Riley wouldn't want that. She'd rather die than become a walker. Carl also knew she could take care of herself. Survive.

After Daryl took off with Maggie to raid the daycare for formula,everyone sorta paired off. Beth took the baby inside the now cleared cell block and Glenn grabed a shovel and headed out into the lawn,the prisoners trailing behind him. Herschel regarded Carl for a moment,giving the boy a pat on the shoulder before limping after Glenn.

He wanted to help the boy,comfort him in any way he can,but he knew Carl also needed space. And though he was incredibly worried about him,Herschel had no choice but to give Carl just that.

Carl stood there a moment,trying to get it together. He took a deep breath before walking into the prison,looking for Beth and his sister.

Sister.

Whoa,he had a sister. A baby sister. He remembered always wanting one. He had wanted to have something to protect and care for,and now he did. He just wished she hadn't come when she did.

He found Beth in her cell,rocking the bundle in her arms frantically,trying to get the crying baby to hush.

"Shhh..." She whispered to it. She looked up and jumped as she saw him standing there. Her eyes widened. "Oh,Carl,I'm sorry. I guess you don't want me holding her. Here," she tries to hand him the baby,and he only stares at her,extremely confused.

"Why wouldn't I want you to hold her?" He asks.

Now she's confused." Well,she's your sister," she almost sounds exasperated. "And I figured,you know,since your mom just died that-"

"That what?" He snapped. What did her holding the baby have anything to do with his mother? Was she just trying to bring her up? Was she just trying to make him upset,make him angry? If so,it sure was working.

She then clutched the baby closer,near protective. "I just figured you wouldn't want me touching her," Her tone then transferred from fragile to heated. "But now I see you don't care,so I'll just take her-"

"No,you won't." He nearly growls. This was so unlike him,but he couldn't help it. She thought he was going to hurt the baby. His little sister. He would never,ever do something like that to her. Him and Beth,despite a lot of things,have grown close over the last few months,and Carl thought she knew him more than that. And it was really hurtful for her to think such things.

He holds his arms out,signaling her that he wanted to hold the baby. She hesitated.

"Beth," he says,trying to soften his tone slightly. "I want to hold my little sister."

Still cautious,Beth slides the bundle into his open arms. She doesn't remove her hands from the baby,so she still technically held it. Carl scowled at her,narrowing his eyes slightly.

"I got it,Beth." He says,his tone heated. When she still didn't remove her arms,he openly growled," _Let. Go. Now."_

She jumped at his tone,but her constricting arms retreated. Carl then turned his back to her,stalking out of the cell, a gurgling baby in his arms.

He trudged around the cell block awhile,wrapped up in his thoughts. It wasn't until his sister let out a little whine before he really took notice of her. He looked down at her pink,pudgy face and looked into her eyes. They were a clear blue. Carl had heard that most baby's were born with blue eyes that would change later. He wondered if they'll change to his mother's dark brown,or stay blue like he and his dad's. He partly wanted her eyes to be brown,because then she'd be a reminder of Mom. He partly wanted her orbs to stay blue for that same reason. Did he really want to be sad any time he looked at her?

Suddenly,Daryl burst into the cell block,the rest of the group right behind him. He held his large arms out for the baby,and Carl,shocked,gave her to him. As Daryl fed the baby with their newly acquired formula,Carl didn't even try to fight a smile. It was just so bizarre to see such a large,no-bullshit man feed such a tiny baby. It was near comical.

"Any names?" Said man asks him.

"Well,I was thinking of maybe Amy,Andrea,Jacqui,Sophia,Carol,Patricia...Lori.. "

Everyone's shoulders slump at the mentions of there late group members. Daryl only nods.

"Howa bout Riley?" Beth pipes up.

Everyone looks at her,and she quickly adds, "Well,she's dead too..."

Daryl's face constrict' s with rage,before he quickly bottles it up. "Naw,she's still out there,somewhere." Carl nods,narrowing his eyes at the blonde. Her cheeks redden with shame.

"Well,you sure are a lil ass kicker," Daryl tells the baby,and she gurgles happily. "What? Ya' like that? Lil ass kicker?"

Everyone laughs,and Carl notices the lack of voices. So many are gone,taken in just an instant. All because of some crazy prisoner, Daryl later tells Carl.

While it was too late to save the others,Carl hoped they'd find the one both he and Daryl were sure was still alive,still fighting.

After the baby's fed and everyone goes about their business,Daryl makes his way over to Carl. "You doin anythin tomorrow mornin?" The redneck' s voice is hushed,the man obviously not wanting anyone eavesdropping on them.

"Uh,no." Carl replies. His brow furrows. "What,are you going on a run again or something?

The man shakes his head. "Naw,me an' that Oscar dude are sweeping threw the rest of the prison,take out any stragglers." He then leans in a bit closer,his voice dropping. " And between you and me, I'm gonna look for Riley. I wanted to ask if you'll come with. You seem like the only other person that really gives a damn about her. You in?"

Carl grinned. For once,him and Daryl were on the same team. And Daryl Dixon was a sure advantage on a team. "Hell ya."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone!**

**Soooo sorry it took me longer than usual to get this chapter up. My 8th grade year just ended and its summer break and all that jazz.**

**I would like to tell you all,if you haven't noticed, that I usually update in like,the middle of the night,because that's usually where I find the time to write. So,you'll only really find my brand new chapter up in the morning,unless your a night owl like me.**

**So,we last left off with Carl fighting with Beth about the baby's safety around him,which she's highly skeptical about. Later,Daryl and Carl team up to find Riley,who's whereabouts and condition is still unknown.**

**Remember: REVIEW**

**Enjoy :)**

**(Disclaimer- I don't own TWD or its characters,just Riley)**

Daryl's POV

Since the second he woke up the next morning,Daryl was on a mission.

He hurriedly ate breakfast and was up and out of the cafeteria before the people on watch had a chance to sit down. Carl followed his example,barely making small talk with the other group members as he finished his meal and hurrying after the redneck when he was finished.

No one paid them much attention,everyone still rattled to the core about yesterday's events. It was so odd to not see a pregnant Lori chatting with an forever helpful Carol,T-Dog practically swallowing his breakfast whole,and Riley joking with Carl. For them all to be gone,it pained Daryl. He thought he wasn't supposed to care for these people,but here he was off leading a search for them,even though they had the high possibility of being dead.

_Your goin' soft_ _bro_,Merle' s scratchy voice wheezed in his head. _T__hese_ _people are turning you into a lil pussy._

Daryl shook his head,trying to clear his brother's haunting voice from his head. No,he wasn't going soft. He was still a Dixon,and Dixon's never went soft for nothin'.

"Oscar!" Daryl yelled as they entered the cell block. The former prisoner's head poked out of a cell,sleep still evident in his eyes.

"What?" He says,yawning.

"Are you comin' or not?" When the prisoner's sleepy expression turned into one of confusion,the redneck huffed angrily. "Were sweepin' the rest of the prison. 'Said you'd help. You better of not been bluffin'."

The man took the hint,nodding and hurrying back into his cell to get ready. Daryl rolled his eyes,muttering under his breath a few choice words about the other man. This was exactly why he hated traveling in large groups. Everyone getting ready and fretting around and shit. It drove Daryl nuts.

When the three finally got into the still-hazardous halls of the prison,Daryl immediately scouted the floor for tracks of any sort. Unfortunately,the ground showed no clues in its dust-coated surface. They were just gonna have to do this the hard way.

It was silent between all of them at first,not that Daryl minded. The only sounds came from occasional walkers they came across and the deep echoes of the prison walls. Then Daryl couldn't stand Carl's blank expression any longer. He told him about his mother,hoping to comfort him. Sure,she was annoying,white-trash scum that preferred her cigarettes and cheap whiskey over her own children,but she was still his mom.

"It just didn't feel real,ya know?" He says,peeping into a door to check if it's walker-free before closing it again.

"Well,it was real," Carl replies,looking up at the man,his eyes full of grief. "It was real for me."

Daryl nods,sympathetic towards the boy. Shooting your mom in the head isn't an easy thing to get over.

As they continue their trek threw the dark hall's,Daryl seriously considers Carol and Riley's fate. He had very mixed feelings about both. Carol was always there,even when she lost her daughter. The world hasn't knocked down that woman yet,and Daryl seriously thought it never could. She was stronger than he first believed,but hell,they've all changed since the beginning of all this shit,himself included. He really hoped she was alive,hoping a lot more than he'd like to admit.

Riley,on the other hand,was sure something different. First off,she annoyed the crap out of him. She constantly called him hillbilly and Tickin' Dixon,the latter due to his outburst at Lori the other day. And no matter how much he glared or growled at her,she'd just laugh and tease him some more. At first,it really pissed him off. Then,somewhere between the watch duties and breakfast chats,it was almost entertaining. Humorous,like a private joke between them. Hell,she was a strange kid. All smiles and teasing one second,then the next,silent and lethal. Daryl had to give her credit though,she could wrangle her emotions in a heartbeat,something incredibly useful these days. She could fight too,Daryl hated to admit. Kids weren't supposed to know how to rip apart the undead. It was incredibly annoying to have her say 'I got it' when he tried to take the walkers out on the fence.

Kids shouldn't take that burden. And they especially shouldn't be used to it.

Daryl wondered where Riley came from,and not that that stupid ass Oklahoma or Texas or wherever the hell she said she was from that first day at the watch duty. No,where she was in the past year,surviving this hell. She had a group,that much he knew. Now they were gone,dead,missing,Daryl had no clue. Was her family apart of this group? Was that why she never wanted to talk about it? Or was it something much different,people that she was scared to talk about...?

No,Daryl shook the thought away. Riley didn't seem like the kind of person to fall into those kind of people. And if she did,she was too strong to stay for long. Riley was a fighter,and Daryl knew fighters like her had something behind the fight. And he knew that because he was the same way.

"Awww yeah," Oscar pulled Daryl out of his contemplating,stepping into an abandoned cell. The prisoner reached down a pulled out a pair of worn,red house slippers.

"Slippers?" Daryl scoffed. "What the hell ya need slippers for?"

The other man looked at him like it was obvious. "Ya know,for relaxin' at the end of the day and shit."

Daryl was about to point out there was no use to relaxation nowadays when a hungry growl from behind made them all spin around and shoot without a moment's hesitation. The walker fell to the floor,and Daryl let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He bent down on one knee to examine it when his eyes landed on something that he least expected.

"What is it,Daryl?" Carl asked,seeing the man's surprise.

Daryl doesn't answer. Instead,he pulls the knife the that was sprouting from the walkers face.

"That's Carol' s knife..." He says. Daryl looks up at the other's,and Carl looks at him in shock,while Oscar in confusion.

Daryl now knows two things he didn't know before. First,Carol was likely,if not absolutely,alive. And second,she wasn't with Riley. Riley would've killed that walker weak or not

The first made him happy,something he finds strange. The second makes his heart drop. If Riley's not with Carol,that leaves the woman even more vulnerable then before,her gun probably useless and her knife in his hand. That also meant there was even a greater possibility that Riley was dead.

No,he thought as he stood and lead the other two threw the rest of the prison. She was alive. And he sure as hell was gonna find her.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Daryl sat in the dark and dingy hallway,too deep in thought to care about the racket he was making as he scraped his knife over the concrete.

He was angry. He was angry at the walkers,Andrew,Rick,the whole world. But he was mostly angry at himself. He should of been with Carol and Riley when the alarms went off. They both would of been with him right now,probably T-Dog too. But he wasn't,and now we're both missing and T-Dog was dead.

He stabs the concrete,ignoring the struggle behind the door across from him, his rage building.

It was all his fault.

_Clang!_

How could he be so fucking stupid?

_Clang!_

They were all dead because of him.

_Clang!_

**All. His. Fault.**

_CLANG!_

After that extra loud and angry stab,the door across from him pushed open a little more frantically. Barley,but just enough to catch his attention. He jumped up,rage still clouding his mind. Angrily,he grabbed the Dead walker in front of the door and threw it aside,his knife in his mouth. He then took his blade from his teeth and held it up,ready to strike as he yanked the door open. It hit the wall with a deafening _ clang, _and Daryl made a move to stab whatever was inside when he froze.

Carol.

She was filthy,weak,and probably starving,but when she looked up at him with her big blue eyes,all Daryl saw was hope.

He grabbed her chin,partly to check for any bite or scratch wounds,and another part being to make sure she was real,not some ghost his mind cruelly created in a moment of weakness.

No,she was real. Without hesitation,he scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to the cell block,the adrenaline in his veins strong enough to cover up his fear of physical contact.

Carol dozed off,but as soon as she woke up,he had questions to ask her,starting with Riley.

**Unknown POV**

_I don't wanna die. _

_But it seems so much easier..._

_No,what would Michael think? _

_Be strong for him,he needs you. _

_Someday,I'm going to find you,and I'll never lose you again._

_I promise you that with my life._

_I promise._


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey all my awesome readers!**

**Sorry it took so long to get this up. I am having MAJOR writers block at the moment and kinda had to push this chapter out. Sorry if it's not as good as it could be. And for any lack of action,I've got lots of stuff planned so just hold on ,okay?**

**So where we last left off in the story is Daryl's semi-successful trek threw the prison. They find Carol' s knife,realizing Riley wasn't with her. Daryl finds Carol and plans on questioning her as soon as she wakes up. Riley's whereabouts and condition is still unknown.**

**Remember,I don't remember EXACTLY what the characters were doing or saying,so if I'm wrong,whatever. **

**Enjoy :)**

**(Disclaimer- I don't own TWD or its characters,just Riley)**

Carl's POV

Carl didn't like Michonne.

She seemed too quiet,too crazy,too dangerous. When his dad brought her into the prison, he wanted to yell at him. They didn't know her,she didn't know them. Carl believed his dad wouldn't have even let her in if she didn't have that basket of baby formula. That also made Carl wary of the newcomer.

How did she know they needed baby formula,out of all things? Not every group nowadays had a baby to care for. She had to know they had the newborn. How she knew,that's what Carl wanted to know.

And apparently his father did also.

"The formula?" He asks the chained newcomer,his voice layered with suspicion and self-control. "How did you know?"

The woman only stared at him,eyes wary.

"Who the hell is this?"

Carl turned and found Daryl had walked into the tense scene,his scowl ever-present. Carl had been worried about the man when he had refused to return with him and Oscar to the cell block. Though he knew Daryl was fully capable of taking care of himself,many parts of the prison still held threats. He had been gone for the better half of a few hours and Carl had started to worry something had happened.

Carl's father glanced back at Michonne before looking back at the hunter. "She was at the gate with baby formula. That's all we know so far."

Daryl regarded the woman darkly for another moment before focusing back on Rick.

"There's something y'all wanna see," was all he said before leaving the room.

Carl looked up at his father questioningly,the older man returning the expression,an eyebrow raised in curiosity. The pair then filed out of the room,Carl's father locking the door behind them. They followed Daryl into the cell block and into a cell were there sat a very dirty and tired woman.

Carol.

Carl couldn't believe it. He had lost almost all hope of finding her. But here she was,sitting right in front of him. So many emotions and questions surged threw his system : relief,amazement,shock,how?

But most of all,he felt shame. He had practically given up on the woman who had been like a second mother to him for the past year,and he simply lost hope she was even alive. They had even given her a grave and everything. It made Carl angry at himself,the group,the walkers.

Carol smiled weakly at Carl's dad,taking in his shocked expression. As they hugged,Daryl explained how he had found her.

"Half dead of exhaustion,starvation," He explains,a ghost of a smile on his face. "But able to get trapped in the tombs."

Tombs. Well,Carl thought,that's certainly one way to describe it.

Then Beth entered the cell, the baby in her arms. Carl's was still slightly mad about her protection of the baby from him,but he didn't let it show. That was for another time.

Carol' s eyes lit up when she saw the infant,immediately taking her into her arms,a warm smile on her face as she looked down at her. She then looked up at Carl's dad,her eyes saying only one thing.

_Lori?_

The man shook his head sadly. Her eyes filled with tears as she hugged him once more,his expression one of pain. Carl let his eyes drop to the floor,grief ready to take over his system. His mother was dead. She had died so quickly,he hadn't had enough time to barley process that she was giving birth. Now that he had,Carl didn't think anything could hurt so bad.

_God damn it,_ he scolds himself as tears threatened to fall. _Be a man. _

But he didn't want to man up. He wanted his mom. He wanted to run to her and cry and have her hug him and say it was going to be alright,like she used to. He wanted to be back at his old home with his mom and dad,his mom making dinner as his dad returned from work. He wanted them to smile at each other as he walks in,their eyes full of love. Then his father would give him a big hug and ruffle his hair,and his mother would kiss his head and tell him how much she loved him. _That's _what Carl wanted. But now he knew he'd never have that.

His mother will never cook them dinner,look at his father warmly,kiss his head,ruffle his hair,ever again. She'll never again hold him and whisper that it'll be okay. Never.

And that's what Carl believes he grieves the most on. All those little things that his mother will never never be able to do again. She can't and never will. That was what pained him the most.

He looks up at Daryl,and the man gives him a reassuring nod before turning back to Carol.

"Rick," he says. "I'll finish up here makin' sure Carol' s alright. You should get back to the last samurai over there."

The other man simply nods,his expression still pained. He quickly wipes his face clean of any emotion,shining Carol one last relived smile,before trudging back over to the locked up woman.

Daryl ushers Carol to sit back down,the baby still in her arms. Carl hangs in the doorway still,unsure of who to follow. When Daryl raises his eyebrows at him like,_ what the hell you just standing there for? Get in here!,_ Carl hesitantly steps into the room,stepping into the far corner. Why Daryl suddenly needed him,he didn't know.

When Carol's all situated,Daryl leans against the wall across from her,his expression unreadable. Carl knew he was relived to see the woman,but was just to stubborn to admit it. Carl wondered what all Daryl was feeling. Relief,joy,anger. If he was,he was doing a good job of not showing it.

"Carol," he begins,his tone all business,or as close as you can get to business with a Dixon. "What happened?"

The woman blinks,her eyes watering. She takes a deep breath before speaking. "T-Dog was trying to close the fence,that one leading to the A-Block. A walker,out of nowhere,grabbed him and b-bit him."

Carl swallowed the huge lump in his throat at the grueling details of the kind man's end. Daryl's jaw tightened,but he nodded for Carol to continue.

"He pushed it away," she continues,her eyes cloudy with unshed tears. "Then closed the gate. Riley had gotten to us seconds before he closed the gate. She killed walkers,urging us on. We ran in those hall's for what seemed like forever. I had run out of bullets,Riley had only her knives. Then we heard even more. A whole herd of walkers were coming our way,and-"

Carol breaks off suddenly,broken sobs making her tiny frame shake uncontrollably. The baby begins to whine and Carl steps in,gently taking her away. He could barely stay in the same room with just one girl crying. He was going to die if that turned into two. He knew Daryl hated crying and such,especially from women,but the man kept his stoney expression.

"Riley said we needed to split up." Carol manages to continue,her eyes still watering. "I begged her not to. It was suicide. But she wouldn't have it. She pushed me and T-Dog down a hall,saying she was going to distract the herd. When me and T started running,I heard her yelling at them,and then she was gone."

Daryl pursed his lips,Carl could see the gears working in his head.

"And T-Dog?" Carl asks,rocking his sister gently.

"Sacrificed himself to save me." The woman looks up at him sadly. "Threw himself to the walkers,told me to run."

Daryl paces the cell for a moment before facing Carol. "Thanks,Carol. We'll leave ya to clean up and eat and shit."

Carl knew the man wanted to say more but held his tongue. Daryl cared about Carol and seriously needed to admit it.

Daryl then nods to Carl,signaling that it was time to go. As the two got to the doorway,Carol called to them,her tone heavy with grief.

"And Riley told me to tell you two that she'll be fine. And Daryl,if she wasn't,that she was sorry."

Carol then got up and hurried to the showers,leaving the two speechless .


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey readers!**

**Here's chapter 13**

**This chapter is gonna be short,but I really needed to get this out and stop it where I do. Sorry.**

**I really should be sleeping right now since I have to do SO much tomorrow,but I figured you guys would've wanted this sooner than later so here you go!**

**(Too lazy to put up a summary of the last chapter. You should of read it anyway)**

**Enjoy :)**

**(Disclaimer- I don't own TWD or its characters,just Riley)**

Daryl's POV

After Carol's message from Riley,Daryl was even more determined to find her.

He knew everyone else had given up. He saw it in all their faces. It was pathetic. A little is gone for a day or two and they just drop it like she was dead already. It made him angry and sick.

He needed to think,to get a plan thought out. He stalked out of the prison,telling the others he was doing a perimeter check. Carl had run off somewhere,but Daryl was too preoccupied to go check on him. Kid could handle himself.

Another reason Daryl couldn't stand that prison anymore was because the way everyone was looking at him. Carol had tried to be discreet about Riley's message,but Daryl knew more than half the group had heard. They kept looking at him the same way they did only once before.

After they had lost Sophia.

Daryl hated that. He almost told Glenn to fuck off when the younger man patted his shoulder in sympathy,but held his tongue. He had come to respect Glenn and had grown close enough to him to call him a 'friend'. So he just shook his head and walked out into the prison yard,plans already formulating in his head.

As he paced around the gate,his mind raced a million miles an hour.

_She may still be in the A-Block, _he thought. _But what if she's as weak as Carol was and just got trapped somewhere? Nah,she may be running around still. Not for long though..._

"Daryl?"

The man is pulled out of his thoughts and turns to find Carl standing a few yards away,sweat running down his pale face. He was shaking and his eyes were wide.

Something was wrong.

"Carl?" Daryl took a cautious step toward the boy,worry knitting his brows together. "What's wrong,bud?"

A tear streaked down Carl's cheek,and Daryl really started to worry.

"Carl,what is it?" He said a bit more forcefully,hoping the boy would just tell him. "Who is it? Is it your sister? Your dad? Carl just tell me-"

"It's Riley," The boy blurted out. Daryl stared at him.

Riley?

Carl found her. She's alive! But how? Where have she been hiding? Where did Carl find her? And more importantly,if Carl found her,why was he crying? Didn't he want this? To find her? That's what Daryl had thought he wanted. Was something-

"I think I killed her,Daryl."

The man stared at the boy in shock. "What?"

Carl's eyes shone with grief.

"I think I killed Riley."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey all my awesome readers!**

**Quite the cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter,eh?**

**I wanted to be nice and get this out ASP so here you go! Also I was really exited about getting this chapter out and your guy's REVIEWS really motivated me to get it done.**

**Enjoy :)**

**( Disclaimer- I don't own TWD or its characters,just Riley)**

**Carl's POV**

_Carl couldn't believe Carol's story. Riley just ran off? _

_That's just so crazy! So stupid! So-_

_Brave._

_Carl sighed,shaking his head. _

_Riley did what had to be done. If she hadn't run off when she like she did,both her and Carol would've been joining T-Dog on the road to departure._

_Carl had hurried back into the A-block as soon as he got his legs to work. He nodded to Glenn on his way out,the man nodding in response. Carl knew his father didn't really mind him wandering off,just as long as he told someone. That system has worked out so far._

_As he wandered aimlessly threw the prison halls,Carl really took in his father's mental state. He had been extremely distant lately,recently just stepping out of the boiler room long enough to go on watch and get some sleep. The boy wondered what his father found so important in there,set aside the fact that that was where his mother had died._

_At the thought of his mother,Carl began to tear up again. But this time,he didn't fight it. He was alone and could finally let out his grief in peace._

_So Carl cried. _

_He leaned against the cold cement wall and and just let go. He mourned for his mother. He mourned for Amy,Jacqui,Jim,Sophia,Patricia,Dale,Andrea,T-Dog, even Shane. The man was a bad person but Carl once looked up to him. He trusted him and Shane threw it back at his face in the end._

_Riley was missing,probably dead. The one girl that he likes and she goes and practically commits suicide. And then there was Michonne who was probably crazy. A thought occurred to Carl then. They loose Riley,gain Michonne. Did that mean Riley was absolutely dead? Carl didn't like Michonne and certainly didn't want her a part of the group._

_All those thoughts only made him cry harder._

_He could barely see anymore with the tears constantly fogging up his vision. He had stopped a long time ago to try and wipe them away. It was no use. More just pooled out. He knew his eyes were red and puffy and didn't care. He was grieving. Let him grieve._

_Then Carl heard it._

_It was distant and called out his name. That's when Carl cried harder._

Oh no,_he thought. _He was going crazy.

_The voices only got stronger and Carl wanted them to go away. He didn't want to be crazy. Shane had been crazy. He didn't want to be Shane._

_"What do you want?" He yelled,and the voices got softer. Soothing. They were trying to calm him,but he didn't want to be calmed by the voices in his head._

_He heard footsteps._

_Oh God no..._

_He mentally slapped himself for yelling. Walkers still probably lurked in the dark corners of the prison and he basically just ringed the dinner bell. The footsteps had gotten closer and were right down the hall._

_Tears still streaming down his face,he spun around the corner,lifting his gun up and slamming the butt of it as hard as he could on the first thing that had got his attention. A walker,he had believed._

_But as the figure crumbled to the ground,Carl catches its eyes._

_Eyes that shown of confusion and betrayal._

_Eyes that shone like platinum threw the blackness that had settled into the halls._

_Then it dropped,it's head hitting the floor with a painful crack. Carl stared at the figure,registering the fact that there were no walkers following close behind his victim._

_Then he dropped to his knees,clumsily grabbing his flashlight from his belt. He clicked it on and dropped the beam of light on the figure laying next to him._

_Their clothes were torn and dirty,but Carl recognized the ripped jeans and black leather jacket. Their hair was a mess of dark,chocolate brown,blood knotted in its long locks. Their usually creamy ivory skin was as pale as Carl has ever seen a living persons before. Their eyes,though now closed,Carl knew we're a stunning platinum._

_Riley._

_Carl wanted to be exited,but all he felt was fear and panic. Blood was slowly dripping out of the back of her head where he had hit her. That was never good._

_He had to get her to Herschel. Now._

_The next few minutes were a blur. He had managed to haul Riley back to the cell block,where he screamed for the old veterinarian. She was pulled from his arms in a heartbeat and then he was alone in the middle of the cell block,shirt covered in her blood. Carl couldn't see Riley over Herschel over the other group members,but he knew it wasn't good._

_When someone said something about Daryl,Carl's heart dropped into his stomach. The man was going to be furious. But Carl knew he had to tell him. If the roles were reversed,he would be wanted Daryl to tell him. So when Carol volunteered to find the redneck,Carl intervened,and no one objected,mostly due to the injured girl in front of them._

_As he exited the cell block, Carl spotted Daryl pacing the prison gate._

_What will he tell him? That he freaked out and probably gave Riley a life-threatening concussion? _

_The possibility hit Carl hard. _

_He hurt Riley. She may die._

_All because of him._

_He started to panic,but he couldn't turn back now. He wouldn't._

_So before he lost his nerves,he called out "Daryl?"._

_TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD_

All of those events played out threw Carl's mind as he watched Daryl stare at him. He had no idea how the man would react to his confession. Furiously,most likely.

It wasn't like Carl took the smoothest approach either. He had let it all out in a teary rush,his nerves getting the best of him. And he had practically admitted that he had killed Riley. While it was a very likely possibility,he may be wrong.

Daryl closed his eyes and his whole body went stiff. He stayed that way for so long Carl was starting to worry that he had gone into some type of shock.

But then Daryl's eyes opened,his icy blue eyes seeming to glow with rage.

Carl waited for the slap,the fist to his jaw,but it never came. Then Daryl did the last thing Carl ever expected him to do.

He simply asks,"Where is she?"

His jaw muscles were twitching and his tone was low with contained rage. But that was it.

Carl didn't expect that. "I-inside. Herschel' s working on her." He adds,trying to hive the man some hope.

"Lets go then," Daryl grunts simply,already jogging up to the prison.

Carl quickly recovers from his shock and sprints to catch up with the redneck,praying to God that Riley would be okay.

**Daryl's POV**

Daryl bursts into the cell block,making a bee line straight for the cell where he saw Herschel bent over a broken figure. The elderly vet barley acknowledges him,simply continuing on examining the wound on the small girl's head.

Everyone else had been sentenced out of the cell due to Herschel' s need of space,Daryl hears Rick tell Carl. All except Carol,who had become like Herschel' s personal medical assistant.

Daryl took in the scene,dread clogging up his throat.

Riley looked beaten and worn,her clothes tattered and her face and hands caked with dried blood. Her own blood shone freshly on her face and on her scalp,Daryl realizing how much of her blood was on everything. Even on Carl's shirt,which he was too shocked to notice till now. She lost too much blood,Daryl could tell that much. Her face was much too pale and sickly.

What did Carl _do?_

"Carol,get me the needle and thread." Herschel instructed the woman.

She handed him said items and Daryl finally found his voice.

"She gonna live?"

Herschel didn't even look up at him."Hard to say. If we don't get some fresh blood in her soon then she'll die by the next hour."

"Then take mine," Daryl says automatically. "I'm that type O or some shit."

Herschel hesitates for a moment,then looks up at him,fully regarding him for the first time.

"You sure?" The old man ask. " You'll be weak and-"

"Just take the blood,God damn it!" Daryl snaps.

Riley was going to die very soon if they didn't do this now. And Daryl certainly wasn't gonna let her die,not when he can stop it.

Herschel nods to a stunned Carol who retrieves the old blood-transfering device. Daryl knees down in front of the bed as Herschel pokes the needle into his skin. He doesn't even feel it. All his attention is on the little half-dead girl in front of him .

He may of not found her in the tombs,but if giving her his blood was what she needed,then he was sure as hell gonna do it.

Because,for the first time,Daryl cared. He cared about this girl and her life.

And Daryl Dixon never lets anything he cares about slip away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone!**

**Wow,were at the 15th chapter. Huge thanks for all those who favorited,followed,reviewed or have even just been silently reading my story. You guys are awesome!**

**Enjoy :)**

**(Disclaimer- I don't own TWD or its characters,just Riley)**

Riley's POV

Rileys head hurt.

Like a lot. Like a thousand steel spiders slowly ripping open her skull with their white hot ,razor sharp spider legs.

So,she didn't think Tylenol would cut it.

She never remembered anything hurting so bad. Even that time when she went hiking and slipped off the boulder she had been standing on and fell fifteen feet to the hard,rocky ground below. She had broken her arm and three ribs. She had _felt _her bones break,had laid there for nearly half an hour before the ambulance arrived. But that wasn't even close to what she felt now. Not even close.

She wanted it to be over.

The pain,it was just too much.

Did she do anything do deserve this? If so,what the _hell _did she do to deserve this horrible torture? Oh wait. She did know. But didn't she already receive her punishment for that?

No,she didn't want to think about that.

But she needed to think about something,anything to get her mind off the raging World War 3 that was currently taking place in her head.

One thought that she was able to muster up threw the pain was one of Carl. Why on earth did her attack her like he did? Riley tried to remember what had happened to lead up to that moment,but it was all just too murky.

She should've considered herself lucky. He didn't shoot her,though he had the complete ability to do so. She wondered if he hit her on purpose. No,Carl would never do that.

Suddenly,the pain in her skull increased tenfold.

She wanted to scream. Did she really have to be conscious enough to feel the terrible pain in her head? Riley remembered dimly about how she she had once read somewhere that in rare cases that when doctors performed surgery on a patient,that the medications didn't work and the patients would be forced to lay their in silent agony. She thought that sounded stupid at the time. Wouldn't the doctors notice? Now she knew.

It was also worse in her case because there were no real doctors nowadays. Or decent medications.

She was screwed.

But Riley swore,if she ever got out of this alive,she was gonna give Carl a thorough talk to.

Daryl's POV

Daryl was going to the damn meeting.

He had given three pints of blood but refused to rest,much to Herschel and Carol's was too much to do for him to just lay down and sleep. Now Rick was holding an important group meeting and told Daryl he should sit out for this one. Daryl said only two words. Hell no.

"Don't Daryl," Carol warned him as he rose from his chair. He was still in Riley's cell,refusing to leave when Herschel had told him he was no longer needed. He wanted to be there if something happened.

"Woman," he growled at her " Leave me be. I'm fine."

The world did a 360° as he said it,but he didn't back down. He was going to the damn meeting even if it killed him.

Carol rolled her eyes but didn't protest,knowing it was useless. Daryl stood and cast one more look at Riley. She was still pale and hadn't open her eyes yet,but her head was stitched back up and she was no longer bleeding,so that gave Daryl some hope.

He and Carol then exited the cell and made their way to the room where the meeting was being held. Michonne was still chained up on one side of the room while the rest of the group occupied the other end,collaborating their next move.

"So what's happenin'?"

Everyone turned to the last pair to arrive,Rick narrowing his eyes at the duo.

"Carol,I wanted you to keep him in the cell. He isn't ready to be walking around." The officer sounded tired.

"And did you really expect him to stay in bed,Rick?" Carol sincerely asked.

Rick shook his head but said no more. He made sure everyone was there before getting down to business.

"Okay,Michonne asked to be released-"

"What?" Axel looked at Rick like he was off his rocker. "Your just gonna let her go?"

Daryl groaned. "For God sakes,let the man speak for once. He obviously isn't done explainin'. Holy shit..."

A few people chuckled as Axel turned beet red and stepped back from the other man. Rick cleared his throat,demanding attention,but a near smirk was on his face.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted," he continued,face turning to stone once more. "Michonne wants to be released and,after agreeing on some terms,I am going to let that happen."

"Terms?" Daryl asked gruffly.

"Yes. Those terms are that we will escort her out,away from here."

"And just leave her?" Carol's says,slightly dismayed. "All alone in the middle of nowhere?"

"She wants it that way Carol," Rick says,trying to soothe the woman. "She told me so. She likes working alone."

That works well enough for Carol and she nods. Rick then continues.

"What I mainly called this meeting for was because we need someone to drive her out. Not too far,just _away._"

Glenn then piped up. "Me and Maggie were planning on making a run later. We can just take her with us and drop her off."

Rick nods. "If that's okay with both of you."

Glenn looks over at his girlfriend and she simply shrugs.

"Okay then," Rick stands straighter as he regards them all. "Glenn and Maggie will head off off in a few hours to pick up supplies and drop off Michonne. Make a list or something if you need anything specific. Meeting adjourned."

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Daryl slumped down in his seat across from Riley's bed,his head aching. The meeting had left him exhausted,though he'd never admit it.

He watched Rileys pale face as it lay motionless,her supple breathing the only detail saying she was alive. He just wanted her to wake up. He wanted her to tell him what had happened to her while she was running around in the tombs.

"Daryl?" Glenn poked his head in the cell,a pen and paper in hand.

"Yeah man?" Daryl looked him,eyes heavy with exhaustion.

"Uh,you need anything in particular? Maybe some sleeping pills,pain meds,anything?"

"Naw-" He glanced back at Riley's unconscious form. "Um,actually,if you could maybe find any pain med' s,that'd be good."

"Pain...meds..." Glenn mumbled as he wrote said the items down. "That it?"

"Yeah." As Glenn turned to leave,Daryl called out, "Be careful man,"

"I will,man," he assures him. "I will."

When Glenn's gone,Daryl leans back in his cramped seat,closing his eyes. He doesn't know when he eventually drifted asleep,but when he awoke,he felt a lot better than he had in a long time. He opened his eyes slowly,lazily and was shocked at what he saw.

Carl is sitting on the floor,knees drawn up and back against Riley's bed. His head laid in between his knees,his sheriffs hat tipped at an odd angle. His small arms were hugging his knees and his body let loose a few tremors every once and awhile,Daryl hearing muffled sobs threw the boys bunched form.

"Carl?"

The boys head snaps up,Carl quickly trying to wipe away the tears running down his cheeks. He looks absolutely miserable. His eyes are red and puffy and his lip quivered so badly Daryl was worried it would rip off. He also looked completely terrified.

"Uh,Daryl,I-I," he stammered as he tried to fix his hat.

"You okay,bud?" Daryl sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Carl stared at him. "Aren't you mad at me?"

Daryl stared right back at him. " _What?"_

The boy's words spilled out in pain a rush. "I thought you'd be mad at me because what I did to Riley and how she almost died and you had to give her your blood and now she won't wake up and its all my fault."

"Carl,slow down man," Daryl couldn't handle the boy crying again.

"I'm sorry,it's just..." Carl got a sad look in his eye.

"It's just what,Carl?"

The boy finally looked him in the eye,his eyes clouded with guilt. "Right before the sirens went off and everyone separated,I asked Riley about her knife,and where she got it. She told me it was from someone who was dead now. You know what she told me when I told her I was sorry for asking?"

Daryl's curious stare must of been enough of an answer because Carl continued.

"She told me not to be sorry,that he was a bad man and she'd explain more later. She then told me that..."

"What'd she say,bud?" Daryl's curiosity was peaked.

Carl took a deep breath. "She told me that we'd always have time. But now she's in some type of coma,Daryl. I'll never know what she wanted to tell me."

Daryl was about to respond when someone beat him to it.

"Yes you will."

They both looked over and Daryl's jaw dropped.

"Riley!" Carl's eyes were wide with awe.

Riley cracked a smile.

"Hey guys,what'd I miss?"


	16. Chapter 16

**What's up peoples?**

**Sorry it took so long to get this out. With the few review's and busy schedule,I wasn't very motivated. This chapter dragged terribly also.**

**For any confusion with Michonne,Woodbury and Glenn and Maggie's kidnapping,I AM SO SORRY. I totally screwed that up but will fix it. It'll happen.**

**Sorry for kinda being a little off of the story line for the past few chapters. Getting back on it soon. Remember: review/favorite/follow if you want. **

**Enjoy :)**

Riley's POV

Riley really wished she had a camera,because Daryl and Carl's expressions were priceless. They both stared at her,jaws dropped,eyes wide. It was probably the funniest thing she had seen since the world went to shit.

"Well hell,I should get concussions more often if you guys are gonna act like this." She says,breaking the silence.

Daryl recovers in a heartbeat,his shocked expression morphing back into his usual pissed off look. "Like hell you will,girl." He snapped. "You know how hard we looked for ya?"

"Where did you go?" Carl piped up,still in awe.

Riley tried to clear her murky mind,the throbbing in the back of her skull not helping. Daryl noticed her discomfort and turns to Carl.

"Go get Herschel,tell him she's up," he instructs him.

Carl nods and hurries off,yelling for the old man. Daryl rolls his eyes.

"Or just go and alert the whole damn world," he mutters.

Riley smiled weakly. "How long have I been out?"

Daryl leans back into his chair,his eyes clouded with something she couldn't read. " 'Round two days. Herschel patched you up real quick,got you to stop bleedin'."

She reached up behind her and felt for the expected lump on the back of her head. She found it,wincing at the simple touch. There were stitches. She didn't know how many,but a lot more than she'd ever had before.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you," Daryl warned. "Poking it won't help it much."

She was about to reply when Herschel hobbled into the cell,an anxious Carl at his heels. The old man sat at her bedside,telling her to turn her head. She did as she was told,sitting with her back to him,her knees pulled up to her chest.

Herschel moved her hair aside,examining the stitches underneath. It hurt like hell,even with his practiced fingers. Riley tried to focus on something else. Her hair was washed ,the blood clumps no longer there. Someone had also changed her out of her old,ratty clothes and into her other jeans,a black tank top,and her boots. She wondered who had been kind enough to wash her hair and change her clothes.

That brought another thought to her mind.

"Where's Carol?" She asked,her voice hollow with grief. "T-Dog...?"

She heard Daryl let out a low breath,clearly expecting this. "I found Carol two days ago,half-dead in the tombs. T-Dog..." He hesitated for a moment before continuing. "We found what was left of him when we were regrouping after the attack. He saved Carol,"

Riley bit her lip,trying to hold back her tears. She knew the man was dead at this point,but it didn't lessen the pain nonetheless. The one good thing though,Riley was happy to hear,was that Carol was still alive. She cared for the woman deeply,always so kind and understanding.

"He saved me too,you know." Riley says softly. "T."

Herschel puts her hair back in place,but felt the tiny jolt of shock go threw him as he did so. She turned,Daryl raising a brow at her.

"Whatchya mean by that?" He asks,Carl and Herschel both looking upon her with curious eyes.

"We had split up,Carol,T-Dog and I," she began slowly,wanting to reign in her feelings as much as possible. "There was a herd closing in on us,and they were out of bullets. I didn't even have my gun. I told them to run,that I'll distract them. Give her and him time to escape,you know?"

They all listened to her story,never interrupting. Just listening. For that,she was grateful. Riley didn't think she could handle being pressed for information. It wasn't until she told them about seeing T-Dog get eaten alive did questions arise.

"Where were you hiding all this time?" Daryl asked. "We searched everywhere."

Riley tried to get past the pain in her head,to see what had happened before in her days alone in the tombs. She was happy to be able to resurface a few memories,all a little dim,but there nonetheless.

"I had ran into another block. The F,I think." She remembered it clearly now,sprinting into the doorway,the image of poor T-Dog still glued to her mind. "There were few walkers at first. I could handle them. I was able to spend a couple nights there. But I was lost. Then the walkers got worse. I barley made it out. Somehow,miraculously,I had made it to the A-block."

She stopped there,catching Carl's eyes. He looked down at his feet,his eyes full of guilt.

"I had heard someone walking around," she continues,focusing back on Daryl and Herschel. "It was close by and definitely not a walker. Then I did something incredibly stupid. I started running towards him,Carl. He didn't see me,I came up from behind. I should've known he was down there to clear it out,so he was already on edge. The way I practically jumped him,I thank God that he didn't shoot me."

Riley saw Carl raise his head,looking at her in a face of confusion. She knew it didn't exactly happen that way,but she didn't want to exploit Carl in front of everyone about his breakdown.

"Well," Herschel says,getting up. "Your lucky Daryl was here for blood transfusions. You would've never made it with the rate you were losing blood. You'll most likely be able to be fully mobile in two,three days. Don't itch the stitches,and don't move around to suddenly."

"Okay. Thank you,Herschel." She says,the old man nodding and hobbling out of the cell.

Daryl stood,ready to follow him when Riley grabbed his arm.

"Daryl,thank you." She looks up at him,hoping he'll see the gratitude in her eyes.

"It was nothin kid,really." He tried to dismiss it,but she gripped his arm harder,forcing him to look at her.

"It wasn't nothing,Daryl. You didn't have to save me,you didn't have to give me your blood. You didn't owe me anything. But you did anyway. And for that,I'm grateful."

He looked down,clearly not used to such heartfelt talk. He muttered something that sounded like a 'it's really nothin',then he was gone.

She looked out at the cell door where he had disappeared from and wondered why he couldn't just take her gratitude. She then remembered the boy still in the corner of the cell.

"Why'd you lie to them?" He asked softly,his eyes still full of guilt.

She shrugged. "You were obviously going threw something. I have no right to just broadcast that around the world. I've gone threw some heavy stuff too,I know how it feels."

"My mom died." He says suddenly,and her eyes widen.

"Lori' s dead...?" She whispered,shocked. Riley had no idea that this was what Carl had been upset about. "How?"

"During the attack,she went into labour." He's says softly,his eyes now shining with grief. "Maggie did a c-section,my mom died early in the procedure."

"Oh my God..." the tears were grouping around her eyes.

"I... I had to shoot her. To keep her from turning."

He looked down at his feet once more,shame written all over his face. And that's when Riley lunged forward,trapping him in a hug. He jumped as one arm went around his waist,the other around his neck. She pulled him in close,her head resting on his shoulder.

"I know you probably have heard this a dozen times from everyone else,but I'm so sorry Carl. " She says,her years threatening to make an appearance.

Carl was shocked to the max,fully expecting Riley to be disgusted by him. "Herschel said no sudden-"

"I had a brother." She whispered,and he stares at her.

"What?"

"I told you I'd tell you about that man. About myself. I'm telling you now,because I know what your going threw."

He blinked,still shocked. "Your brother...?"

"His name was Michael."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone!**

**Trying to get these out ASAP to avoid the two week blank that happened during the last chapter. Be ready for lots of dialogue,folks. No the most action packed chapter,but it's important,nonetheless.**

**THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER IN THE STORY SO FAR,HAVING 2000+ WORDS. **

**Remember: read/review/follow/favorite. I lost a couple people I think last chapter. :/**

**Enjoy :)**

**Carl's POV**

_"I told you I'd tell you about that man. About myself. I'm telling you now,because I know what your going through."_

_He blinked, still shocked. "Your brother...?"_

_"His name was Michael."_

"I was born and raised in Austin," Riley began,her voice the softest Carl had ever heard it.

They now sat in her cell,he on the chair Daryl once occupied,she sitting on her bed with her legs pulled up to her chest. Carl hoped no one would walk in at the moment. He felt this side of Riley was a one time thing.

_ Like that hug a minute ago?_

Carl blushed at the thought. The hug was a huge shock to him. He expected her to find him disturbed and creepy,shooting his mom like that. But no,she had instead given him the most comfort he had had since his mom died. When she had touched him,it felt like his body went haywire. Electric shocks had rippled threw his body and he couldn't shake the feeling that it had meant something.

"My mom was an average housewife," Riley continued,pulling Carl from his thoughts. "Did the dishes, swept the floor. That was her job,and she never had a problem with it. My dad..."

She hesitates,her eyes darkening.

"He was a car salesman. A good one at that. A breadwinner,my mom used to call him. Was a decent dad. Just didn't see him much,you know?"

Carl nodded,holding onto each word like it was her last.

"Michael," she closed her eyes,taking a deep breath before continuing." I was seven when he was born. I remember my parents being so excited. I didn't really understand,not till I held him in my arms for the first time. He cried and howled when my dad held him first,but when he pushed him into my arms,he went mute. He just stared up at me,his big eyes grey freezing me in place. Then I smiled,just a bit. You know what he did?"

Carl's wide eyes must of been enough of an answer for her to continue.

"He started to giggle. His eyes crinkled and his smile was huge. That's when it happened. That's when I realized I had to protect him,no matter what the cost. I changed that day. I grew extremely protective,and it was the first time I truly loved someone. He was everything to me."

Rileys eyes got a faraway look to them,and Carl was startled by the vulnerability that portrayed on her face. Being around hardened people for a year made Carl nearly forget what vulnerability was,what it looked like.

But then,as soon as its there,it's gone. Her expression morphed from soft innocence to cold stone. Her eyes went from a misty silver to a dark,haunting obsidian.

"When people started getting sick,my dad dismissed it like it was nothing. A stubborn flu,he called it,and told us to not think anything of it. So they didn't. I was skeptical,worrying more about Michael more than anything. Then,barely two days after the first broadcast,my mom came home from the store,telling my father about how a man had attacked her. She assured him she was fine,and that was that."

She looked at him then,her cold eyes unnerving him more than a walker ever could. It was strange to think that those were the same eyes that had sparkled a shimmering platinum when she teased him.

"It was during the night," Riley says,her voice as cold as her eyes. "Everyone was asleep. I woke up to Michael's terrified pleas. He stood in front of me,trying desperately to wake me up. I asked him what was wrong and he told me he heard strange sounds coming from the kitchen. I told him to stay there,and I went into my parents room,only to find them missing. I crept into the kitchen,a baseball bat in my hand. That's when I saw them. My father,on his knees,his back to me. He was sobbing,whispering things I couldn't hear to something in his arms. I saw legs laying limply on the floor,and I recognized my mother's painted toenails. I called out softly to my dad,stepping towards him. He noticed me then. He looked back at me and started screaming 'she's dead! Your mother's dead!'."

Carl stared at her,horrified.

She barley acknowledged him,her eyes still cold.

"Only,she wasn't dead," she continues. "Not like she should've been. She started to stir,growling at my dad. He jumped away,and she got up. It was then I knew she wasn't my mother. Her eyes were dead and glassy,a bite wound on her shoulder that she hid before now visible. She noticed my father first,ready to lunge at him when we all heard Michael enter the room. 'What's wrong,momma?' He asked her. She turned on him then,and he started to cry. She terrified him. Then she lunged at him,and that's when I snapped. I tackled her,yelling at Michael to go into the other room. My dad started screaming at me,demanding I get off my mother. He thought she was alive and okay,despite the dead eyes and vicious actions. He told Michael to stay in the kitchen and help my mother up to bed. I told him he was crazy,that mom was no longer mom. I wasn't going to get off of her,because I knew she'd kill Michael,who still stood on front of me,not sure what to do. My dad then pushed me off of her,and she instantly went for Michael. That's when my baseball bat struck her head with as much force as I could muster. Then she was finally dead."

Carl tried to imagine himself in that situation. Would he have been able to kill his mother if she targeted his sister? With his father screaming at him that his mother was fine and no one really having any clue what was going on? He wanted to believe he would,but Carl had doubts.

"I told Michael to go upstairs and pack his clothes and such," Rileys voice was hollow with grief. "He was terrified,but listened. I followed him,packing up some of my things before grabbing some food from the kitchen. My dad hadn't moved the entire time. He just crumbled next to my mother and cried. It wasn't till I told him we needed to go did he move. He simply got up and went into his room,coming back a minute later with some things packed. We were just about to leave when a fire broke out in the living room. Someone was throwing molotov's into our house. I heard people yelling that the undead had already claimed this house. They apparently thought our whole family were walkers. We somehow made it out,and by the time we got to our car,the whole house was on fire and the people had disappeared.

"My dad had a brother in Atlanta,so we headed there. I knew my dad no longer trusted me. It was in his eyes every time he looked at me. But I kept quiet. We only had each other now,Michael included. We never got to Atlanta. The herds surrounding it told us enough. My dad lost it then. He just drove us around Georgia with no destination in mind. He was always angry and snapped at me and Michael often. We scavenged,stayed low and didn't take risks. Then my dad grew more and more erratic. He would order me to scavenge buildings that were clearly overrun and empty of useful supplies. When I said no,he threatened Michael. I had no choice.

"It was around six months ago when it happened. We were taking refuge in an abandoned house and were sleeping. Someone torched the place,in the middle of the night. I couldn't find Michael,but I found my dad and he hurried us out. He was sobbing. Some people had apparently found Michael when he had gotten up to go the bathroom and killed him. They then set the house on fire. Dad saw them kill Michael when he had gotten up to look for him."

Rileys eyes were shimmering with unshed tears,her irises once again platinum. But her eyes were absolutely devastated. Carl just wanted to hold her and convince her that everything was going to be alright.

"Walkers appeared,attracted to the bright light of the fire," Riley closed her eyes,clearly remembering that night. "My dad knew we had little chance of getting out of their alive. He gave me his knife and told me to run. He said he loved me and pushed me away,running in the opposite direction,screaming at the walkers to follow him,"

_Like almost exactly what you did to save T-Dog and Carol,_ Carl thought,but he didn't dare say it out loud.

"I fled the area,returning the next morning to find a few walkers snacking on my father's body. Been on the run ever since," Riley looked at Carl,waiting for any kind of response.

He decided to choose his next words carefully,not sure of her reaction. "What about Michael?" He asked softly. "Did you ever find his...body?"

She shook her head. "No. I never did. And I know why."

"Why?" Carl was slightly confused.

She looked at him straight in the eye then,her eyes so determined it was almost scary. "Because he's still alive. I think someone took him and still has him."

Carl wanted to tell her she was kidding herself,that her brother was in a better place,but with that look in her eyes,he kept quiet. And once again,he put himself in her shoes. If that happened to his sister,would he believe it?

He simply nodded,and she continued.

"That's why I wanted to join your group in the first place," She admits. "I wanted to see if he was with you. Now I stay because I don't wanna leave. Your the first family I've had since he disappeared."

Carl felt his heart flutter. That gave him courage to stand up and sit next to her,shoulders touching,backs against the concrete wall.

"Your part of this family now,Riley," he says softly,looking at her with sincerity. "Rest assured that you are." Then he adds mischievously, "And I don't think Daryl would allow you to walk away anyway."

She laughs a little,her eyes now droopy from exhaustion. She surprises him by resting her head on his shoulder,sending another wave of electricity threw his body. Riley yawns,her eyes closing. Just about when Carl thinks she had fallen asleep,she whispers,

"Your never alone Carl. Don't ever think that. You have your dad,your sister,the group. You have me too. As long as you believe that,you'll come out of this thing on top. We all will."

She fell asleep then,leaving Carl to marvel at her words.

He looks down at her,at her peaceful sleeping face.

_I will succeed,_ he promised himself. _For her,for my father and sister,the group. For my mother. I will not fail._

He fell asleep with those thoughts repeating over and over in his head.

Little did either know that Daryl Dixon stood outside the cell door,hearing the entire conversation.

It was then that he dropped to his knees,the anguish sapping all of his strength. And that's were he sat for threat of the day,unable to move. The grief for that little girl was just too much,so that's where he remained,his anguish uncontrollable.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone!**

**Loved all that awesome positive feedback from last chapter!**

**Warning:if you don't like a bitchy Beth,well,that's too bad,cause it's happening.**

**Just want to let all of you know that I updated this story's cover photo. It's Riley,Carl and Daryl. I know that the Riley in the picture probably doesn't exactly look like how I described her or how you guys pictured her,but it was the closest I got. I did tweak her eyes,but that's about it.**

**Remember: review/favorite/follow**

**Enjoy :)**

**(Disclaimer-I don't own TWD or its characters,just Riley)**

Daryl's POV

"I'm fine,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you positive? You look a little pale..."

"Carl,I swear to God if you ask me if I'm okay one more time I'm going to punch you in the face."

Daryl chuckled at Riley and Carl's bickering. The cafeteria was empty except for them three and Carol,who was currently preparing lunch.

Riley had insisted she was healthy enough to walk,though she had only woken up yesterday. Daryl suspected she just was bored and felt useless laying in bed all day,which he could relate to. She seemed okay,but that wasn't enough for Carl.

He had practically carried Riley down here,much to her dismay. But Daryl knew Carl was just worried and possibly a little bit guilty. Though it was an accident that Riley herself had forgiven him for,Daryl could still see the guilt in Carl's eyes.

"I would back off,little man," Daryl says. "Short Straw has a mean swing."

Riley stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed.

"Get that thing back in yer mouth before someone bites it off," He almost grinned when her eyes widened in surprise. He was then surprised himself when her fist connected with his shoulder.

"Shut up,hillbilly," she tried to sound annoyed,but a laugh spilled out of her lips. "If anything's gonna be bitten off its gonna be your loud mouth!"

Carol appeared from the kitchen,bowls of soup in her arms. "What's going on in here?" She set the bowls down,instantly catching their attention." I'm gone for two minutes and everyone's sounding like walkers."

Daryl grabbed a bowl,raising a brow at the woman. "Well maybe that wouldn't of happened if you cooked a lil faster."

She narrowed her eyes,nudging his shoulder lightly. "Do you want to keep that lunch of yours,Daryl?"

"That's what I was plannin'."

"Then shut your mouth and eat before what Riley said actually happens. " Then she adds darkly," and it won't be the walkers you should be worried about."

Carl and Riley howled as Daryl's ears reddened. Damn kids,startin all this shit...

He kept his head down after that,concentrating only on his lunch. The two kids across from him kept nudging each other between bites,one of them occasionally muttering something to the other that'll send them both into a fit.

No one noticed the cafeteria door open and the light footsteps until Daryl looked over his shoulder and saw Beth make her way towards them,Lil Ass Kicker in her arms.

She smiled at them,but it was a bit too bright. Forced,it seemed.

"Hi,guys," she greeted them all,but her eyes where fixed on Carl and Riley,who were still goofing off.

"Hello,dear," Carol replies, her usual warm smile making its appearance. "Are you hungry? I just finished up lunch and could get you-"

"Actually," the blonde cut in,her eyes still on the two other teenagers. "I wanted to talk to Riley."

The other girl looked up at the mention of her name,catching Carl's attention also.

"What about,Beth?" She asks,looking slightly confused.

The blonde bit her lip,looking slightly embarrassed. "About something,ah,a bit _private, _if you don't mind."

Rileys eyes widened,her ears turning pink.

Daryl wondered what Beth needed so badly that was embarrassing for both of them. Was it clothes or somethin? Or isn't some gross girl problem? Wait,Daryl really didn't wanna know.

Riley got up,telling Carl to guard her soup,and Daryl understood that. One plate is left unattended,and the group is on it like savages.

Beth gave Lil Ass Kicker to Carol before she led Riley out of the cafeteria,leaving the others to stare after them.

"What do you think that was all about?" Carl asks first,his gaze still fixed on the doors.

"Don't ask me,little man," Daryl,his attention once again returning to his meal. "Those are girlie problems,and you _don't _wanna know about _those."_

Carol slapped his shoulder as Carl shuddered.

"Daryl Dixon!" She scolded. "What did I tell you not ten minutes ago about keeping your mouth shut?"

"That you'll chew on my mouth," then he adds mischievously, " but now that I think about it, that can have a double-meaning."

It was Carols turn to turn red. Her cheeks flushed and Daryl laughed.

"Gross guys," Carl looked disgusted. "Gross."

**Riley's POV**

Riley really hoped Beth didn't wanna ask her what she thought she'd ask her.

The older girl led her through the prison,finally stopping when they reached the courtyard. Riley wondered what was so private to Beth that she had to take her so far from everyone. It also confused her why she wanted to tell _her,_out of all people. Riley couldn't really remember if she'd ever had a formal conversation with her.

Riley leaned against the basketball pole,waiting for the other girl to speak. Beth paced for a minute,her expression unreadable.

_Please don't be pregnant, _Riley thought. _Or have some weird girlie gossip that you just have to tell me._

Riley shuddered at that last one.

"What's with you and Carl?"

Riley looked up at Beth,shocked by her outburst. The other girl had stopped pacing and was now looking at Riley in a way that reminded her a little too much of her dad. Like she was a problem that was easier to just get rid of then to fix.

"Me and Carl?" Riley asks,keeping her growing anger in check. "What about me and him?"

Beth rolled her eyes,like she had the inconvenience of breaking news to a slow child. That ticked Riley off even more.

"I know you have a thing for him," the blonde sneered. "It's so obvious. You were practically wrapped around him yesterday. Poor guy. Probably couldn't breathe with you sitting on top of him."

Riley folded her arms across her chest,narrowing her eyes.

She knew what this was about now. Blondie thought she had a thing for Carl. And Blondie had a thing for Carl. So she thought insulting her on her _ weight _was going to make her back down? Ha,that blonde bitch had another thing coming.

Riley just stood there,arms crossed,eyes narrowed,waiting for the older girl to get it all out. When she noticed the brunette not saying anything,her eyes darkened.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" She barked. "Or are you suddenly mute? Did you loose your voice when you were donkey-calling with Carl? Or did-"

"Are you done yet?" Riley asked simply,cocking her head.

Beth looked taken by surprise. "What?"She snapped.

Riley let out a big dramatic sigh. "Okay,Bethy Wethy. Let me repeat this in a way thick headed blondes that don't have a clue will understand: Are. You. Done. Bitching."

Beth stared at her.

"I'll take that as a yes." Riley pushed herself off of the pole and took a step forward,standing straight and tall. "So I'll just say what I think now,if that's okay with you."

When Beth didn't say anything, Riley took that as a signal to continue.

"I used to live a normal life somewhere far from here. So did you. I had a mom,a dad...a brother. I went to school,even had a few friends. I bet you probably did too. But then these things called walkers came along and destroyed my home and slaughtered everyone I ever loved. Bet something similar happened to you. Despite all of that, I survived. So did you. Now we somehow got put together in a group that has also gone through terrible things and have somehow survived it all. While everyone is worried about each others survival,you are over here,bitching to me about something that is so completely illogical and stupid that only you could come up with in the middle of the apocalypse. So,I'll give you some advice."

Riley leaned forward,her face inches from the blondes. "God has chosen you to outlive the majority of the world. I don't think his plan was for you to bitch and whine to other people that haven't said one bad word to you,probably because their too busy saving your ass. So,I would think it would be smart to live with what you got and certainly to not make it worse for other people. Because,Bethy,you certainly aren't gonna last long if you keep that up."

Riley then brushed past her,heading back inside. She stopped,looking over her shoulder at the frozen girl.

"There's some soup inside,if you want some. I know I'm gonna finish mine. Starvation is also a big no-no in survival."

She then entered the prison,her stomach grumbling away.

**Daryl's POV**

Daryl could tell something was up with Riley.

He wasn't really sure of it until their watch duty that evening. She usually joked and teased him,but tonight she was strangely silent.

She would just pace around the tower,occasionally taking aim at a walker at the gate. She never fired,always pulling back a second before pulling the trigger.

It bothered him alot more than he'd care to admit.

He wanted to ask her,but he really didn't know how.

Was she upset about something Beth told her? Or was it Carl? Was she regretting revealing her past to him,and unknowingly Daryl?

He was about to ask when he heard someone yell.

"Daryl!"

He looked down and saw an exhausted Michonne standing just outside the gate.

"Who's that?" Riley muttered.

"Michonne!" Daryl yelled down at the woman. "What the hell you doin' here? Where's Glenn? Maggie?"

"They were kidnapped! And I know where they are! Let me in,NOW!"

Riley looked at him in shock. "Do we trust her?"

Daryl looked back at her grimly. "Do we got much choice?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone!**

**WHO WATCHED THE SEASON 4 PREVIEW?! **

**It was so amazingly badass that my feelings are just all over the place. All I have to say pretty much though is : hurry the fuck up October.**

**If you haven't watched it,watch it. It's awesome.**

**So,after my rant,let's get on with this chapter.**

**I really want to get to 50 reviews so before the 20th chapter. Please?**

**Enjoy :)**

**(Disclaimer- I don't own TWD or its characters,just Riley)**

**Carl's POV**

Carl sat in his cell,playing with his gurgling sister. It was later in the evening,his father and the rest of the group eating dinner,while Riley and Daryl were on watch.

Carl would have volunteered to take watch instead of Daryl if the man would have let him. But he knew Daryl liked pairing with Riley over everyone else,possibly even Carol,so he kept quiet.

Something had seemed a little off when Riley had returned from talking with Beth,though she said it was fine. Carl hated to pry,so he kept quiet about that too.

His sister,realizing she wasn't his main interest,chose that moment to let out a small,pitiful whine. He looked down at her and smiled,trying to get her to do the same. He changed his position on the bed,having his back against the wall and his sister sitting on his legs. The baby giggled as he bounced her softly,making his smile wider.

"She looks so much like Lori,"

Carl looked up and saw Beth standing at his cell door,a smile plastered on her face.

"Uh,I guess she does a little bit." He says indifferently,turning his attention back on his baby sister. "It's a bit too soon to tell,think."

He really wasn't in the mood to talk to Beth. They hadn't honestly had a full conversation since their fight a week or so ago. It bugged him still that she didn't completely trust him around his sister. She had been acting a little strange for awhile now and he seriously didn't understand why.

She shrugged,her eyes darting from him to outside the cell,like she was afraid she was being watched. He raised a brow when she walked towards him,a smile on her face.

"Here,let me take her," she says,holding her arms out for the baby.

Carl clutched his sister closer to him,his eyes narrowing. "No,I got her," he declines. "I haven't really seen her in awhile,anyway."

"Maybe that's because you've been too busy mooning over some idiot," she muttered.

"What?" He says,not sure if he heard her correctly.

She lets out a big dramatic sigh,causing Carl to narrow his eyes further. "Carl,"she sounded exasperated. "I think you should watch out for certain people. I don't trust them and either should you."

"Who?" He asked,surprised. Beth,warn him about people? That was new.

Beth's mouth opened to answer when someone cut her off.

"Yeah,who is it Beth?" Riley asked,leaning against the cell door. "Who don't you trust? Because,if they bother you that much,we need to certainly spread the word,especially if it's that important to you."

Beth paled. "Uh,actually,it was nothing,honestly."

"Really,are you sure?" Rileys eyebrows rose. "You seemed pretty confident a second ago about the whole issue."

"Really,it was nothing,"Beth assures stiffly.

"Okay,because we have other problems to deal with," Rileys eyes went dark,now addresaing them both. "Michonne is back,and she's alone."

"What?" Beth cried,shocked.

Carl's eyes narrowed. "What about Glenn and Maggie? Did she...?

"Kill them?" Riley says,making Beth yelp. "No,but they were kidnapped."

Beth looked horrified and also a little angry. "_Kidnapped? _By who? Why didn't you tell me before?!"

Carl was ready to snap at her for talking to Riley like that,but the brunette didn't seemed fazed. "Me and Daryl were on watch and she just appeared at the gate. Told us about Glenn and Maggie and begged to be let in. I don't even know who she is,but Daryl seems to trust her enough,for now at least,so that's enough for me."

"What did my dad say?" Carl asked,cradling his baby sister in his arms.

"Their working out a plan right now." Riley replied. "Apparently,Michonne knows where they are. Rick sent me up here to get you."

He stood,Riley holding her arms out for the baby. This took him by surprise. Riley didn't seem like a baby person,but then again,she always managed to surprise him. And the way she held out her arms,she wasn't insisting him for the baby,like Beth did more and more nowadays. No,she was asking him if it was alright if she held her,and that made him like her even more.

He handed her the baby,who instantly started to coo as she settled into Rileys arms. Beth looked a little miffed,but she hurried off,probably to meet up with the rest of the group.

Riley smiled at his sister,but her eyes were sad.

Carl had no idea what she was going threw,losing her whole family,fighting against reality that her brother was still alive.

"If you want," he murmurs. "I'll keep holding her. I don't know how much she reminds you of-"

"No,it's okay."She assures him,rocking the baby back and forth gently. "It kinda helps,in a way I guess."

He nods. "You wanna head down there,see what's going on?"

"Yeah,"her eyes twinkled mischievously. "I don't wanna miss out on any of the fun parts."

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"Wait,you _know _these people?" Rick exclaimed,his words bouncing off the cell block walls dramatically.

They all were standing around the bottom level of the cell block ,making an incomplete circle around Michonne. Carl's father paced next to the woman,the gears in his head on overdrive. That made Carl nervous. His father always seemed to have a plan,excluding the days after his mother died. Riley seemed to sense his unease and nudged his shoulder with her own. When he looked at her,she gave him a smile,her eyes calming him in a heartbeat. He nodded,assuring her that he was okay. She smiled one last time before focusing her attention back on his father,lightly rocking a drowsy Judith in her arms.

Judith.

They never properly gave his sister a name,besides Daryl's insistence on calling her Lil Ass Kicker. But this one,Judith,has been floating around in his head for awhile now,and maybe he'd even ask his father for his permission to make that her official name.

"Yes,I do," Michonne says,pulling Carl's attention back on the problem at hand.

"How?"His dad persisted.

"There's a town,Woodbury." If you weren't paying attention before,you definitely were now. Everyone looked at the woman in shock.

A town? With real actual people?

Carl couldn't believe it.

"A town?" Rick asked,his eyes slightly hopeful.

"Yeah,it's surrounded by a wall,filled with around seventy people or so." The way Michonne spoke of it,it sounded bad. "Runned by this guy that calls himself the Governor. Charmer,he is,perfect and believable. But I didn't trust him. I left,and he sent people out to kill me. I just got away,and that's when I found you people."

"Wait," Riley stepped forward. "there's a community,_filled _with people? With,like families and kids and whatnot?"

"Yeah," Michonne replied,narrowing her eyes slightly. "There anyone you may know there?"

Riley seemed too deep in thought to answer,and Carl knew what she was thinking.

If there's a town,then there's families. If there's families,then there's children. And if there's children,one of them could be Michael. He knew it was a long shot,but Carl understood. If his mother was somehow alive somewhere,he would probably be thinking the same things.

"Is this Governor guy dangerous?" Daryl asked,pulling everyone's attention from Riley.

"When he wants to be,yes he's very dangerous." Michonne says simply.

"What about Glenn,Maggie?" Rick questioned. "How'd they find them? And how come you aren't with them?"

"They had let me go,I was already deep in the woods when I heard yelling. I ran back as fast as I could to see the same men who tried to kill me stuff them in their car,driving away before I could do anything."

"What do we do?" Carol asked.

Rick raised his head,his eyes dark with determination.

"We're getting Glenn and Maggie back,tomorrow night."

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Carl watched as Daryl and Oscar loaded the car,preparing for whatever was going to go down tonight. It was mid afternoon,and the group was about to head out soon.

Carl was both excited and nervous.

First,he was given the responsibility of taking care of the prison and the people being left here. But what if something happened? What if the rescue mission went terribly wrong and they all died? What if something happened at the prison?

He was pulled from his thoughts when his father entered the courtyard,Riley trailing behind him. Carl was taken aback by her attire. She wore her black leather jacket,her knives strapped in their respectable places,her gun on her hip. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail,showing off parts of her face that were usually covered.

Why was she dressed like that? The only time he'd ever seen her so equipped was when he found her at the other side of the gate. She was only staying at the prison,why get so-

"NO WAY IN HELL!"

Carl sees his father trying to negotiate with a fuming Daryl,Riley standing next to him,her arms crossed defiantly. Carl walked over to them,wondering what got the redneck so worked up about.

"But Daryl,"he heard his father say as he got closer. "We need the extra manpower,and if she's willing-"

"She ain't goin,Rick." Daryl growled,turning to Riley. "Its too dangerous,girl."

"But I need to go,Daryl." She protested. "I need to prove myself. I _want _to do this."

Oh no.

Why didn't Carl realized it before? Of course Riley would want to go to Woodbury. If there's any chance of Michael being there,she had to go see it herself.

"She should go,"Carl speaks up,turning everyone's attention to him.

Daryl looked pissed. "What the hell,Carl? I thought we were a team or somethin."

Riley narrows her eyes. "What kinda team?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"You brought up the team crap."

When Daryl opened his mouth to snap something back,Rick stepped in.

"If she wants to go,she can go." He says. "She can either stay here to help guard the prison or go with us to help get Glenn and Maggie. Either way,she's helping someone. "

Daryl grumbles a few things before stalking off. Riley sighs in relief,turning to Rick.

"Thank you much,Rick"she says.

He nods,saying it's fine. He then walks off,making sure everything was settled before they head out.

Riley pulls on Carl's arm,dragging him over to the corner of the courtyard.

He didn't know what to expect,really. He thought she kinda forgot him during her and Daryl's bickering.

He definitely did not expect the hug. He stood there,frozen for a second,before wrapping his arms around her and hugging back. Her hair smelled like rain,he observed. He thanked God she couldn't read his thoughts,once again. She'd surely punch him in the jaw for that observation.

"Thank you so much,Carl," she whispered.

He was about to say it was no big deal when she did something that shocked him even more.

She planted a soft kiss on his cheek,her lips soft and cool against his skin.

She smiled at him before running off,heading toward the car before he could even react.

His face was on fire,he could feel it. Even when his father walked over,telling him to be careful. Carl was able to tell him about the idea of Judith for his sister,but that was about it. His brain was mushy and he never felt so light headed in his life.

As the car headed out minutes later,Riley grinned at him as he opened the gates,making him go tomato red again.

When the car disappeared from view,only one thought processed in his mushy brain.

_I should've stuck up for her a long time ago._


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys!**

**Wow,chapter twenty! That's like,a HUGE deal for me guys. I never thought I would of made it this far. Thanks so freaking much,all of you that have reviewed,favorited,followed or just plain read and enjoyed the story. **

**Don't know how many more chapters I'll put into this,though I do know where I'll end it. May make a sequel,it all just depends if you guys want it or not.**

**PS: super long chapter. ALMOST 4000 WORDS. Hope you like it**

**Enjoy :)**

**(Disclaimer- I don't own TWD or its characters,just Riley)**

Riley's POV

The car ride was slow and tense.

No one spoke,too caught up in their own thoughts to make small talk. Riley was herself trapped in her thoughts.

Woodbury.

The lone town of the apocalypse. The standing civilization in hell.

It sounded so perfect,so full of possibilities. But the way that woman,Michonne,spoke of it,it didn't seem that way. If such a seeminely perfect place was tainted by just one man,this Governor was bad news.

What if Michael was in Woodbury?

One side of Riley was practically bursting with joy at the mere possibility. But the other side was fearfull. If the Governor was so bad,would she want Michael there?

The car stopped suddenly,pulling Riley out of her thoughts.

"We walk from here," Rick says,exiting the vehicle.

The rest of them followed suit,the slamming of the doors echoing threw the tree's. It was eerie,the silence that weighed heavily over them all. It was like the calm before the storm. It made Riley' s hair stand on end.

"How far from here?" Rick asks Michonne,his tone bitter.

"About a mile,maybe two." She says simply. If she detected his distaste,she didn't acknowledge it. Riley respected that.

She loved Rick and understood his bitterness,but she felt his anger was wrongly directed. Sure,Michonne knew about the danger of the Governor and Woodbury,but she didn't owe us anything. We were lucky she even came back to tell us about Glenn and Maggie's kidnapping. She could've walked away,but she didn't.

And Riley respected that.

The forest was silent as they made their way toward the unknown. Their footsteps seemed too loud,every twig snapping,every fallen leaf crackling.

Riley stood alongside Michonne,oddly. Oscar stood behind them,Daryl and Rick trailing close behind. She didn't mean to stare,but Riley couldn't help but admire the sword sheathed at the woman's side. It seemed high-quality,from the looks of the handle.

"Its real," Michonne says suddenly,her eyes still looking ahead.

"Oh,I knew that," Riley replies,focusing back on the trail. "Its just that my uncle was a weaponry nut. Loved collecting and using,you know?"

The woman glances down at her for a moment,an eyebrow slightly raised. "Oh really?"

"Yeah." Riley looked over her shoulder and noticed Daryl looking up at her. She dismisses it and turns back toward the trail." Guns,knives,anything,he loved it. But he had a special thing for swords. He loved those samurai swords,the ones they gave only to the high-ranking warriors. He had one that was like,a thousand years old. Kept it in a bulletproof case,let no one touch it."

Michonne snorts. "Sounds like a fun guy."

"Actually,he was one of my favorite people in the world." Riley admits." He'd take me out all the time to learn how to use the stuff he got. He was a really cool guy."

"He taught you how to use swords?" The woman asks,interested.

"Yeah,but I liked knives more. No offense."

"None taken." Michonne reaches down for her sword,unsheathing the blade by an inch or two. The blade reflected the evening Sun beautifully,catching Rileys attention immediately.

"Did he ever have something like this?" Michonne asks honesty.

"I remember he did,once. But it had a defect and he had to send it back before I could get my hands on it." Riley remembers that day,the excited look on Uncle Rays face as he tore open the freshly-delivered package,only moments later turning into one of absolute disappointment. But he just packed it back up and took her paintballing instead of going to the practice ring as planned. He was always positive,even when the world wanted him otherwise. Her father lacked that greatly.

Her face fell. She missed Uncle Ray.

"Remembering something?" Michonne asks.

Riley shakes her head,wiping the memory away. "Trying not to."

The woman didn't pry,and she was glad. She didn't want to remember things. It hurt too much.

A groan sounded threw the trees,sending them all to their weapons. A walker burst threw the trees,Michonne dispatching it before anyone could move.

"Nice," Riley smirks,earning a ghost of a smile from the woman.

But before the woman could respond,a dozen walkers spilled into the clearing,surrounding them.

"Oh shit," she hears Daryl say.

"What do we do?" Riley asks,stabbing a incoming walker. They were getting closer and closer. Soon,the group would be unable to escape.

"Run,follow me!" Rick yelled,ducking into the trees,shooting walkers along the way. Michonne and Riley followed him,hacking at any walker that got too close. She didn't see Daryl,and that scared her.

She knew he was pissed at her for coming along with them. But was he pissed enough to leave her behind?

As soon as the thought sprung up,an arrow whizzes in a walkers head. She hadn't noticed it,and if it had been given another second,it would've bit her.

"Riley!" Daryl appeared in front of her,crossbow loaded. "Move yer ass! We ain't got all day!"

She nods,a little dazed. How could she let a walker get so close? If Daryl hadn't did what he did,then she would've been dead.

She followed the redneck threw the trees,glancing behind her briefly to see if Michonne had made it. Fortunately,the woman was right at their heels. Unfortunately,so were a herd of walkers. They broke into a clearing,where Rick and Oscar were currently trying to break into a tiny boarded up shack.

Rick looks over at them and yells," A little help would be nice!"

They run over to him,Daryl throwing himself at the door. They were rewarded by a snap,the door opening easily. They all ran inside,Riley and Michonne grabbing a nearby dresser to push in front of the door.

"What the hell is that smell?" Oscar gags,covering his nose.

Daryl pointed to the dead dog laying on the floor. "Looks like Lasey never made it home,"

Riley chuckled. Groans sounded from outside,causing them all to turn to the door.

"Damn it," Rick cursed. "I thought we lost them."

"Maybe,if we stay real quiet,they'll just pass on through." Riley suggests. It wasn't the greatest plan,but it was all they had. Rick nodded,looking at Daryl for confirmation. The other man looked at her,his blue eyes dark.

"We ain't got much choice," He says simply.

They move around the cabin then,looking for anything useful,trying to be as quiet as possible. Riley luckily has had experience at the art of silence,something forced on her when her father sent her on those reckless runs. The others seemed to be doing just fine as well,especially Daryl. Figures. Being out in the woods most of your life has to teach you something. Poor Oscar was another story. The man couldn't move an inch without hitting a squeaky floorboard or nearly knocking something over. He decided to just stand in place,occasionally looking out the nearest window.

Riley entered the tiny kitchen,if you can even call it that. The room was incredibly small,she being able to stretch her arms out and touch both walls. There was a mini fridge on one side and some cabinets on the other,but that was about it. There wasn't even a sink.

She knew nothing useful would be in the fridge,so she headed straight for the cabinets. She reached up,going all the way to her tiptoes to reach the cabinet door,when someone else best her to it. She jumped,only to realize it was Daryl.

"Damn,short straw," he whispers. " 'Was only tryin to help. Don' need to piss yer pants."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh,shut up."

He raised a brow but turned to the cabinet,his eyes skimming through the contents inside.

"Anything good?" She asked,trying to see past him.

"Naw," he says,gently closing it back up. "Unless you count a cockroach as appetizing."

She wrinkled her nose. "Gross."

Daryl smirked,amused by her obvious disgust. Then his eyes darkened again,his smile fading.

"Ya know I hate that yer here,right?" He says gruffly.

Riley let her eyes drift to the floor. She should have expected this. She did. She had felt so confident before,ready to give him her reasons. But now,with that look of slight anger and something else she couldn't recognize in his eyes,all her confidence melted away. She had defied people before,even her own father. But even then she didn't feel the shame she felt now. Like she had disappointed Daryl. She didn't know why she felt that way. He wasn't her father. But she couldn't deny the feelings between them. The protectivness,the teasing. It all went together to form something she hadn't even built with her father.

She opened her mouth to respond when a shout from the other room caused them both to run out of the kitchen. Rick and the others were crowding around a scruffy man clutching a gun,waving it around recklessly.

"Git out of my house!" He yelled,pointing the gun at Rick. Groans sounded suddenly from outside,making Riley pale.

"Shit!" Daryl cursed,pulling out his crossbow.

"Sir," Rick tried to keep his voice level,but Riley could sense the panic riddiling underneath. "Just calm down. We're not here to rob you. Just calm down."

"I'm gonna call the cops if you ain't out in one minute!" The man continued to yell,the groans getting louder and more agitated. Hands clawed against the boarded windows.

"Sir!" Rick exclaimed,losing patience.

"Shut him up!" Michonne hissed when the man continued to scream at them.

But before Rick could say anything else,the man lunged toward the door,oblivious to the hungry growls waiting on the other side. Michonne was on him in a second,her sword slicing straight into his chest. The man gasped,his throat clogging with his own blood before he fell forward,his lifeless body hitting the floor with a loud '_thunk!'_

Rileys eyes widened while Michonne just looked at them ,like she hadn't just killed a person. While she was shocked,Riley was also in awe. The woman had just took charge,controlling the situation before it spun even more out of control. That was something she always strived to be: someone who could take charge to protect the people she cared about.

The growls from outside became more feverish,the undead probably aroused by the blood pooling around the strange man. If they didn't think of something soon,the walkers were going to tear the house apart.

Daryl and Rick looked at each other,a silent message being past between them. Suddenly,they burst into action.

"Oscar,check the back." Rick instructed. "Daryl,help me with this."

As Oscar left the room,Daryl and Rick picked up the bleeding corpse,holding him up by his shoulders.

"Riley,"Rick looks over at her. "When I say three,I want you to open this door. Okay?"

She nods,running over to push the dresser away from the door.

"Its all clear in the back," Oscar informs,his eyes widening as he took in the scene before him. "What the hell- No,you aren't really gonna-"

"Ready,Riley?" Rick asked,ignoring the other man's protests. She nods,looking at Daryl for confirmation. He nods,his eyes dark.

"One," Rick begins as she grabs the door handle. "Two...Three!"

She rips the door open,the two men pushing the corpse into the walkers greedy hands. She moves to close the door when Daryl grabs her by the waist as he and Rick jump back,kicking the door shut with his foot.

"You alright?" He asks as he lets her go.

"I'm fine," she assures him. "I could've done it myself,you know."

"Guys!" Rick hissed. "Let's go!"

They run out through the back,silently passing by the feeding walkers. Riley was shocked by how many there were. Two dozen,at least. But they paid them no mind,too wrapped up in their meal to see the group fleeing,finally disappearing into the trees.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

It had reached nightfall by the time they reached their destination.

Riley peeked over the car they had currently taken a hiding place,Rick going over one last time what they needed to do. Her eyes widened at the tall wall of metal and tires,scouts pacing above the gate. Light illuminated from within the town,creating what seemed like a beacon in the darkness.

"How do we even get in?" She asked,looking back at the group.

Rick looked back up at the scouts for about the hundredth time,clearly trying to figure out a plan. Suddenly,Michonne,who had remained silent the entire time,turned around and disappeared,leaving Rick to curse at her.

"Is she seriously walking out on us?" Riley whispered.

"Don' matter anyway," Daryl says. "She got us here,that was her only job."

"This way," someone whispered,them all turning to see the woman pointing to the direction she had disappeared to. Daryl looked at Rick questionably,the other man simply shrugging.

They followed the woman to the backside of the wall,into a doorway. They were in a storage room of some sorts,the only light coming from the curtained window on the door. Daryl looked out,grumbling something to Rick.

"I thought you said there was a curfew," the leader hissed at Michonne.

"There is, " she says defiantly. "Those must be stragglers."

"When we find our people,you are gone,hear me?" Rick threatened.

"Loud and clear."

The man gave her a curt nod,when suddenly the door handle turned,making them all jump. Rick,Michonne duck into the darkness,Daryl grabbing Riley and ducking behind a crate before she even had time to react.

A man entered the room,flashlight in hand. "I know y'all are in here," he says. "Come on,get out here. You know your not-"

Rick suddenly lunges at the man,hitting the butt of his gun. Rileys skull throbbed,remembering the feeling of that herself.

"Where are our people?" Rick hissed,grabbing the man by his collar.

"Uh,I don't know man," the man says,terrified. "I really don't know."

Riley looks up at Daryl who nods at Rick. He gets up,stuffing a rag in the man's mouth before slamming his crossbow over the back of his head. The man dropped,Oscar dragging him into the corner.

"Let's go!" Rick says,everyone crawling their weapon. Riley pulls out her gun,creeping behind Daryl as Rick passes him a smoke bomb.

"Ready?" He asks her.

"Ready."

"Let's do this then." The redneck says,opening the door.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

As soon as they stepped out of that door,all hell broke loose. Rick and Daryl threw their smoke bombs,surprising the Woodbury folk,but it only took a second for them to start shooting back. They moved in formation,heading into a building that looked promising.

A bullet whizzed past Rileys head,and as she aimed to shoot at the shooter,an arrow lodged into the man's skull. She looked over at Daryl who had a deadly expression on his face. But she had no time to question him because soon they were in the building,another smoke bomb going off.

A startled group of men yelled at each other through the smoke,Rick and Daryl lunging forward to grab the two people with sacks over their head. As they ran out,Riley thinks she sees someone among the screaming,someone she tried to remember from so long ago. But then she was forced to follow the group out of the building,leaving her skeptical.

They ran through the street,shooting as they made their way into another building. Daryl slammed the door shut as everyone piled inside,and that's when Riley noticed Michonne wasn't with them. Did she get shot? Did she just leave?

She shook those thoughts away,turning her attention to Glenn and Maggie. While the girl looked injury,the man was another story. He looked terrible,with his lips cut and swollen,bruises cover his face. Who had done this to him?

"I'm so sorry Rick," he says,his breaths heavy. "We told them about the prison."

"Its okay,"the man assures them as Maggie wraps a hoodie around her boyfriend. "As long as you guys are okay."

The younger man nods,turning to Daryl,who was currently pacing the room. "It was Merle,Daryl." He wheezed,coughing.

"Daryl's head snapped toward him,eyes wide. "Merle? Merle' s here? Is he this Governor?"

"No,but he's like his lieutenant or something. He did this."

Riley had no idea who this Merle guy was,but he must've been important. Daryl looked like he's seen a ghost.

"Well,I gotta go see him." He says,reaching for the door.

"No," Rick says,standing in front of him.

"But he's my brother!" The look in his eyes killed her,everything making alot more sense.

"But I _need _you," Rick says,his tone desperate. "_We_ need you."

Daryl looks over Ricks shoulder,his eyes skimming over them to finally setting on her. She only stared at him,praying to God that he didn't walk out that door alone. But then again,she understood his anxiety. His brother was out there,and he was being begged not to go out after him. That was a heartbreaking choice.

So she was shocked when he nodded,his eyes slightly sad,but determined.

They checked outside once more before standing Glenn up,leaning him against Maggie. Daryl threw open the door,throwing another smoke bomb into the chaos outside,Riley right at his heels. Shots ran out,yells sounding through the night.

"You guys go on ahead," Daryl says,pulling out the large gun on his back. "I'll cover you."

"I'm staying too,then." Riley says as Maggie and Oscar help Glenn get into standing position.

Daryl shook his head."You need to help them,I'll be fine."

Before she could answer,he took off,disappearing through the smoke.

"Come on!" Rick says,going toward the front gate. She followed close behind,shooting anyone aiming at Glenn and Maggie,the two most defenseless. The soldiers kept coming though,and her gun only had so much bullets. She won't be able to hold them off for long.

She stood yards away as Oscar helped Glenn over the bus that served at a wall. As he helped Maggie up,Riley looked over and saw Rick just standing there,out in the open in front of everyone.

"RICK!" She screamed,hoping to get the man's attention. But he kept staring straight ahead,at something she couldn't see.

Suddenly,a booming shot went off,followed by a cry of pain. She looked over to see Oscar fall from the bus,Maggie screaming in horror.

"RICK!" Her and Maggie both screamed,and the man seemed to finally understand. He raised his gun and shot at a man coming towards him,a shotgun in hand. He ran over to Maggie who let a tear loose as she released a bullet into dead Oscar's head.

Riley looked back down the street and caught sight of a certain angel wing vest,barely visible through the smoke.

_Daryl._

She could she him better now,and it wasn't good. Two men were trying to get him on the ground,Daryl trying his best to hold them off. She sees a third man run down the street to help,and that's when she runs.

"Riley!" Rick screamed,probably from the bus,but she didn't turn around to see. All her attention was on Daryl. She wasn't going to let him die. Not now. Not while she's around.

She heard children scream,but that didn't stop her. As one of the men raised their fist to strike Daryl,she lunged. They toppled to the ground,the man shouting in surprise.

"Riley!?" She heard Daryl exclaim.

She was on the man's back,her arms around his neck,his face pressed against the gravel. He shook her off,reaching for his gun when she yanked her knife out of her boot,stabbing it straight threw his meaty neck.

He screamed,his voice dying into a gurgle as he finally laid still.

Arms grab her,pulling her off the corpse. She sees Daryl trying to reach her,but men held him down.

A man stood in front of her,his eyes murderous. "You bitch!"

He slapped her across her cheek,her eyes widening more because of surprise then pain. She tried to move,but the other men held her tight.

Daryl screamed like an animal,but the man ignored him. "Mike was a good soldier,a decent guy! You think you can just kill him and get away with it? You thought wrong,bitch."

He raised his hand to strike again when a tiny voice sounded through the street.

"R-Riley?"

She looked over,and her jaw dropped.

A woman was trying to pull him inside,but the little raven haired boy refused to move. The other children screamed at him as well,saying that there was crazy people out there. But he only stared at her.

His eyes reflected her own,and even threw the fading smoke she could tell they were a silvery platinum.

"_Michael?" _She whispered.

Just as he started running towards her,a man appeared,grabbing him by the arm.

She was ready to scream at him until she looked up at the man's face,and her voice died. The screams faded,Daryl's animalostic growls,everything.

She had expected Michael to be alive,even though it felt like a dream to see him,but she had never expected...

The man smiled at her,ignoring the resisting child in his arms. A smile she knew all to well. She remembered seeing the man earlier,dismissing it when they ran out of the building. But now,able to see him face to face,she knew exactly who he was. And it didn't make sense.

"Riley," he says,that smile still on his face.

_"Dad?" _

And then a gun hit the back of her skull,the last thing she sees is his smile and Michael's tiny,horrified face,Daryl screaming behind her before he is struck unconscious too.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys!**

**I really REALLY wanted to get this out earlier,but I've had a terribleweek,so bare with me.**

**Loved that you guys liked the last chapter so much. I am back in school, unfortunately, so that's why I haven't updated in so long,and for that,I'M SO SORRY. Just to warn you,I probably will only be able to update during the weekends,though I'll definitely try during the week. I just wish I could skip over freshman year. And sophomore year. And junior and senior year.**

**Enjoy :)**

**(Disclaimer- I don't own TWD or its characters,just Riley)**

Carl' s POV

_Shouldn't they be back right now? No,they probably just stopped to scout a store or something. No,wait,that's stupid ..._

Carl paced the watch tower,occasionally looking over the horizon to see if any cars were heading his way. So far,nothing.

He knew he was acting foolish. He should be taking care of the people that he was left to care for,and he was,before. Before a terrible creeped it's way up his spine,cold as ice,chilling him to the bone.

Now,here he was,pacing the tower in the middle of the night like an

He looked up once again to the barely visible road,again being empty of any cars.

_I should go back, _he thought. _What if Judith needs me? _

He turned towards the door,his hand griping the handle when another thought went though his head.

_What if someone is dead?_

He immediately thought of Riley,a horrible image flashing through his mind. It was of the girl,laying in a pool of blood,her mouth agape. Her once-sparkling eyes now looked up lifelessly,the platinum dulled dramatically to a near white.

It was horrible,and he tried desperately to shake the thought away. It disappeared,and he breathed a sigh of relief.

But the image flashed once more,Riley now standing and reaching for him. But her eyes were still dead,growls escaping her lips.

So the night went on that way. He'd think about leaving,then a horrible image of Riley or his father would make an appearance,an he'd be drawn back into a very dark place till he could shake it off.

_What's going on? I wish I knew..._

**Riley's POV**

Blackness. Once again,all Riley saw was blackness.

Pain throbbed from the back of her skull,the only thing assuring her she was still alive,or at least for the moment. Two serious head injuries within so close of each other couldn't be good.

Images began running through her mind. They were slow and cloudy at first,but after awhile they cleared up,speeding at an alarming rate.

Her dead mother. Her house going up into flames. On the road for those first few months,her father slowly getting more and more erratic. Being pulled out of their safe house by her father. Finding her father's carcass the next day. Running. Running,running,running.

The images turned brighter,almost brilliant. Meeting Carl and Daryl for the first time. Thanking Daryl,earning her her first smile from him. Joking with Carl as they ate lunch. Running through the tombs,seeing poor T-Dog being eaten alive. Hiding out for days,believing she was dead. Finding Carl,being knocked out before he could control himself. Telling the same boy about her past. Kissing him on the cheek in gratitude.

She missed Carl.

Was he okay? Was anyone okay? Did Rick get Glenn and Maggie out in time? What about Michonne? Daryl?

Michael?

_Wake up,Riley._

The voice was faraway,but it was there. She tried to focus on it,hoping it was possibly the same face she woke up to last time.

"Wake up,"they said,gaining volume. "I know you want to."

She opened her eyes,her lids protesting. She found she was in a dark,musty room,a table set on front of her. She was tied to a chair,her hands already suffering from rope burn.

A man smiled at her from across the table,the same smile she had blacked out to.

"Dad?"

Her father's smile grew,if that was even possible.

"Riley," he says warmly. "I can't believe your here,honey. It's so good to see you."

He talked to her like they were he was picking her up from school,not like she was half-conscious and tied to a chair in dark,creepy room. Not to mention the fact that he was supposed to be dead,and she was apart of some 'terrorist' attack.

"Dad," she tries to wriggle from her binds,only turning out to be useless. "Why am I tied up? How are you alive? Where's Daryl? Michael?"

"Daryl?" The man leans back into his chair,rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Why do you care about this Daryl? He attacked us."

"You took our people!" She exclaimed. "We had no choice! And I had no idea you were here. I didn't even know you were alive!"

"Did you really think a few biters could knock me down?" He asked,his eyes boring into hers.

"But I saw your body! Walkers were making a buffet of what was left of you!"

"But,did you see my face?" He asked simply.

She stared at him. "Not really,I guess. It was caved in and munched on. But there were your clothes and-"

"And what?" His dark eyes were critical.

"And.." She trailed off,her eyes meeting his. Her next words were soft. "And...you'd never leave me behind. Never."

He smirked,her heart dropping into her stomach. "Never?" He looks ready to laugh. "You really thought I would never leave you? After what you did?"

Her eyes widened. "_What did I do?"_

She couldn't believe this. Her own father,striking her out alone in the middle of the apocalypse? It was crazy.

Her father laughed then. It was cold,hardened by rage,sending shivers up her spine.

" 'What did I do' she asks!" He chuckled. He looked at her then,his eyes so cold she wanted to run and hide. His voice came out in a growl. "You must really be stupid to not realize what you did to me. To Michael."

She fought against the ropes once more,desperation kicking in. "I didn't do anything Dad! Neither to you or Michael!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME,YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He screamed suddenly,flipping the table over to the side. It hit the wall with a loud 'crack!'. "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID,SO DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME ABOUT IT!"

"Dad!" She was absolutely terrified. This man in front of her was not her father. He was some psycho that was bent on killing her. She tried to back up in some way,but he was on her in a second.

He grabbed her arm,pulling it toward him. The muscles twisted painfully from the awkward position,causing her to grimace. Her father laughed.

"Am I hurting you?" He growls. She only looked at him blankly,wiping her face clear of any emotion. He didn't like that. He opened his mouth to yell at her again when she cut him off,her tone cold.

"Why?" She asks,still staring at him blankly,despite the pain in her arm and head.

He sneered. His voice was low and cold. "You know why. I know you do."

She tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "I don't. I really don't know,Dad."

He stared at her then,seeming to soak in her words. She didn't dare move,afraid of what he might do. Her heart was in her throat,her body nearly shaking with terror. But she remained still all the same. Her father closed his eyes,squaring his jaw.

_"You don't know?" _he whispered.

She shook her head. "No,Dad,I don't. I'm sor-"

The grip on her arm tightened suddenly,and then she was thrown off her feet,hitting the wall with a loud _crack! _

Riley laid against the cold concrete floor,unable to move. The pain and terror had her in a deadly vice grip,curling her into a fetal position.

"YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER,GOD DAMN IT!" Her father roared. His footsteps sounded her way,but she didn't open her eyes.

Riley wanted to go home. To Carl and Daryl and Rick and all the rest of them. She wanted to hold Lil Ass Kicker one more time,hug Daryl till he finally hugged her back,make fun of Glenn and Maggie when they arrive late from their watch duty. She wanted to see Carl. She wanted to tell him how much she cared about him and how he was the greatest guy she had ever met. She wanted to have Michael there with her,like he always should of been. She didn't want to die in this room,beat to death by her own father.

She wasn't going to let that happen.

"YOU KILLED HER!" Her father continued to scream. "MY WIFE,YOUR OWN MOTHER! YOU KILLED HER!"

Riley opened her eyes,looking up to see the man reaching down to grab her again,his face full of murderous rage. The second he touched her,her forehead connected with his eye. He howled,stumbling back to nurse his new wound.

She stood up,her knees incredibly weak,but she stood.

Her father looked at her,removing his hands from his eye. There was a cut along his eyelid,and a ugly bruise was forming,but he sneered at her.

"You got guts,kid," he admitted,taking a step forward. "I'll give you that. But do really think you can knock me down? Look at you,all tied up and wobbly kneed! It's pathetic. What kind of-"

She lunged forward then,doing the first thing that came to her mind.

Riley kicked her father in the balls.

She jumped back as he hunched over in pain,another howl escaping his lips.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" He screamed,looking up at her from his hunched position. Riley couldn't help but notice,with blood streaming from the wound of his eyes,his knees pulled together in pain,how utterly pathetic he looked.

She couldn't help but smile.

"You bitch," her father hissed,and at that second,the door opened.

Two guards looked at the scene with shock,clearly not expecting a full-grown man to me nursing his bruised balls while his tied up daughter smirked at him.

"Will," the first guard ran over to the wounded man,the second guard standing in the doorway with a gun,eyeing her suspiciously. "Man,are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" He hissed,pushing the guard away. He stood up,his eyes locking on her murderously.

"The Governor is rallying up the town now," the other man says. "They want blood. He called for her. We're here to take her unless-"

"No," Her father hissed. "Take her. I never want to see this ungrateful bitch again."

With that,he stormed out of the room,not a glance over his shoulder as the remaining men put a bag over his daughters head.

Riley got the message.

_Your nothing to me._

_Good,_ she thought as she was led into the unknown. _I never wanted to be anything in the first place._


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone! **

**Daenerys Dunham- _I know Carl is a little OOC,but he kinda has to be that way. And you are right,he wasn't crying because he he just loves her so much. I would hate that too. No,he was crying because he had to kill his mother,then ends up nearly killing his crush. And my reply to your other statement is that Riley is more valued and respected among the group because of her part in saving Carol. As for the short chapters,im sorry,i hate doing them,but they are just required to make the story flow easier. I'm flattered that you stuck with the story despite those flaws. :)_**

**Resisting-Moonlight- _lol,he is a dick. And don't you worry either,your request has been accounted for. *wink wink*_**

**Enjoy :)**

**(Disclaimer- I don't own TWD or its characters,just Riley)**

Daryl's POV

"And one of these terrorists is MERLE'S OWN BROTHER!"

The bag was ripped of of Daryl's head,revealing the man his to the arena-like surroundings. Torches lit up the area with stands of angry people screaming at him. Daryl looked over and his breath got caught up in his throat.

Standing in front of him was a very shocked Merle.

Merle.

His brother,his kin,his blood. After a year of accepting the fact that we was gone,here me was,alive and standing right in front of him.

Merles eyes were wide,taking his little brother in. Daryl noticed a metal stump on his brothers arm,no doubt covering a grisly slab of muscle that used to lead up to his hand.

Before either of the brothers had a chance to speak,the Governor ,who had been watching their reunion with a sneer,stepped forward.

""A fight to the death!" The man proclaimed,arousing the townspeople even further. "Brother against brother! Winner is free to go!"

Merle focuses on the crowd then,a smug look in his eye. "I'll fight him!" He yells,earning a few shouts from the people he used to protect. "I'll prove to all of ya that I ain't apart of them!"

Daryl looked at his brother as the crowd howled at his words. This had to be a joke. Merle wouldn't just put him out like that,especially not now. He may of been the biggest asshole Daryl had ever met,but Merle had a code: Your blood rises above everything else.

That's why he put up with their daddy all those years. He may of been a horrible,abusive drunk that cared more about what was up the waitresses skirt than about his own sons,but he was blood. And Dixons never turn against their kin.

As the ropes behind him were cut,Daryl took notice in a small confrontation taking place at the corner of one of the make-shift bleachers. Two guards were trying to hold of a fuming citizens,Daryl's view blocked by one of the guards standing in front of the defiant citizen. He saw a whisp of blonde before his attention was pulled back to Merle,who had successfully roused the crowd into an almost competitive manner.

_No,he ain't..._

Daryl watched as Merle smiled at the townspeople,some of them shouting quips of encouragement.

_Damn it._

Of course Merle had to rouse the crowd into thinking this was some sort of game,when it cleary was the farthest thing from it. And of course,Daryl was left to be the victim,the prey of this little 'competition'.

The Governor and his cronies backed up then,giving the Dixon's an almost fight-ring kind of set up. Just then,a dark haired man appeared beside the Governor,whispering something in his ear. The man sported a nasty cut and bruise on his right eye,and he walked funny,like he was trying to move around with as little movement as possible.

He looked up at Daryl then,and Daryl was shocked to find the man's eyes a dark silver color,reminding him of the girl he hadn't seen since he was put into this arena. The man sneered at him,still whispering something to the Governor.

Daryl kept his face in its usual fuck-off expression,but inside Daryl was uneasy. Would him and Merle get out of here? Did Rick and the others manage to make it out? How about Riley? Was she even alive?

As he looked back over at his brother,the first punch landed him straight in the jaw.

He stumbled,more over surprise than anything. The crowd was screaming for blood,Merle looking at him with that smug smile he always grew up with.

He stood straight,pulling his arm back to take a swing when his brother kicked him in the gut,causing him the drop to the dirt,gripping his stomache in pain. Merle was on top of him then,placing a hand around his little brothers neck.

As Daryl reached up for his competitors neck in return,moans sounded through the arena,followed be a scream.

Daryl's head shot up immediately,looking past Merle to see about half a dozen guards each holding a walker with snare poles. Four of the men circled the brothers,while two of them stayed a few feet away,holding the walkers dangerously close to a small figure with a bag over their head and their hands tied behind their back. The person had screamed because one of the walkers had managed to get a hold of their arm,which they tried desperately to pry off before it could take a bite.

When they had managed to yank away from the walkers grip,the man with the weird walk and messed up face stepped forward,ripping the bag off their head.

Daryl felt his blood boil as he saw a very scared looking Riley whip her head around,taking in her new surroundings. A walker tried to grab her again,and she yelped,trying to back away,but the man that had ripped her bag away griped her arm sharply,pulling her closer to the walkers.

As soon as he saw the walkers lunge forward and Rileys mouth open to let out another scream, Daryl went nuts.

He saw red as he threw Merle off of him, taking the other man by surprise. He punched the closest walkers face in,pushing the guard alongside with it as it hit the ground. The crowd screamed murderously as he grabbed the man holding Riley and wretched him off of her. He gripped the back of the man's neck and slammed his head into the nearest object,which was one of the light poles. The man was out the second he hit the floor.

Daryl turned toward a stunned Riley,who's eyes widened and pointed behind him when something crashed into him,toppling him to the ground.

"_What the hell are ya doin',Darlina?" _Merle hissed into his ear,his tone disbelieving.

"Couldn't-let-her-get-bit," he manages to wheeze under his brothers weight.

Riley lets out a growl and suddenly Merle isn't on him anymore. He stands and finds his brother rubbing his nose angrily.

"What the hell?!" He hissed as he shot daggers at the girl standing defiantly next to Daryl. Daryl looks down and sees a flash of panic as she takes in Merles intimidating size,but it's barely there by the time it's gone.

The crowd continued to scream at them,but a little shout seemed to rise above the rest.

"RILEY!"

The girls head shot up and her eyes widened as she yelled,"MICHAEL!"

Daryl followed her gaze and found a slip of a boy pushing his way threw the raging crowd,his bright eyes near tears as he stared straight at Riley.

Guards took notice in him and reached or him,Rileys eyes watering.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM,YOU BASTARDS!" She screamed.

The second she moved forward,a loud 'snap' touched Daryl's ears and smoke began to plume from a can thrown into the arena,followed by another. Gunshots went off,and it turned into chaos.

People screamed and ran,trying to find an escape through the smoke. Soldiers raised their guns but fell the second they did so,shot by some unseen arrivals.

Rick.

Daryl pulled Merle up and dashed for the exit when he realized Riley wasn't with him. He whipped his head around frantically,trying to spot the girl through all the chaos. A walker appeared in front of him,an abandoned snare pole dangling from its neck. It growled at him and suddenly Merle was there,clobbering it's face out with his metal stump.

"Wake up Darlina!" His brother snaps. "We need to get out of here,now!"

He lets Merle lead him out,throwing a panicked "RILEY!" over his shoulder ever other step. But the girl never showed.

Daryl sees a guard carrying his crossbow and snatches it from his hands the second before Merle hits him over the head. The finally see an exit,and to Daryl's relief,Rick and Maggie.

The cop nods at him before his eyes wander over next to him.

His eyebrows furrow. "Riley?"

Daryl swallows a lump in his throat. "She was here a second ago,may of ran off. He'll if I know."

Ricks shoulder slump slightly,but he just shakes his head before dashing out into the exit,Maggie and Merle right at his heels.

Daryl looks behind him one last time,praying that Riley would magically walk out of the smoke,but no such magic happened. He shouted her name once more before running after the others,his head feeling like lead in his chest.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"_Where were you?" _

Ricks tone was dripping with venom as he stared daggers at the woman in front of him. Daryl listened in on there heated conversation as he helped Merle pry open a sheet of metal in the gate,curious himself of where the woman had run off to.

The second they seemed to have escaped danger,Michonne had reappeered. She was wounded,bloody as hell,and was wet from head to toe. Yet she still didn't inform them of her whereabouts during the attack.

Rick was pissed.

He looked at the woman with hate,clearly blaming the woman for Oscar's death.

"It doesn't matter now," she says simply. "Lets just get out of here."

"What about Riley?" Daryl muttered,looking up at Rick questionably. The other man damn well knew he wasn't just about to leave that girl behind. He already did that once. He wasn't doing it again. And what would Carl say? Damn kid would never forgive him.

"I don't know Daryl," Rick says,looking guilty. "She ran off. Maybe she wanted to leave."

"Bullshit." Daryl snapped,catching Merles attention. "Ya know damn well she'd never just get up and leave,'specially now. I don't make no sense."

Daryl hated to snap at Rick like this,but the man was being irrational. He really didn't think Riley would just run off,would he?

Rick sighed,looking incredibly exhausted." Daryl,I'm sorry but we may have to leave her. It's too dangerous to go back and look. We're in enough danger right now as it is."

Rage bubbled within him,his eyes narrowing . "This is unbelivable. We can't just-"

"_Daryl! Rick!"_

They all turned to see a figure running towards them,Rick raising his gun.

"No,wait!" The figure grew closer,revealing the girl they had been fighting about moments before. Daryl never felt so relieved.

"What the hell,Riles?" He snapped. "We thought you just left us."

"What?" She looked hurt. "Why'd I ever do that?"

"Guys,we'll need to discuss this later." Rick says,turning back towards Merle. "How's that gate doing?

"Almost off,don't get your panties in a twist." Merle huffed.

"Riley,what's on your back?" Maggie asks suddenly,pulling everyone's attention back on the girl.

She sighed,stepping forward to reveal a little boy holding on to her,piggyback style. His platinum eyes were wide as he looked at them all.

"Who's that?" Rick questions,his eyes narrowing.

"This is my brother my Michael,"Riley says simply. "And I'd love to do introductions,but you did say something about being in danger,so we should probably focus on that."

Daryl knew she was using sass in her defense,clearly afraid they'd leave her brother. But Daryl just nodded at Rick and he and Merle finally managed to pull the gate open.

That's when they ran,shouts of their new found enemy bouncing off their ears as they plunged into darkness.


	23. Chapter 23

**What's up guys?**

**Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter.**

**Just wanted to shout out to probably my new best friend lol.**

_Twdfangirl- You seriously made my day with that review. Ciley? That's now the official name of this ship. XD_

**_P.S.- there's gonna be a little quote that might sound familiar somewhere. It just shifted the situation perfectly._**

Riley's POV

"Y'all just did somethin' real stupid,going back there and blowin' their whole damn town up. And for a Chinese kid too? I wonder how y'all lived this damn long..."

"Shut up," Rick hissed at the elder Dixon. "Do you want to attract something with all that noise your making?"

"Y'all really think I'll take that shit?" Merle warned. "Cause the last time someone tried that shit they ended up dead,me removing my damn foot from their skinny ass-"

"Merle!" Daryl snapped. "Shut your damn mouth or we'll have every walker within a twenty mile radius on our ass's!"

Merle grumbled a few colorful words,but for the most part shut his mouth. The woods,much like before,were quite,the only sounds being their quick footsteps and nervous breaths. Michael clung to Rileys neck,his frail arms worrying her.

Had he had enough to eat? Did their father ever feed him properly? Teach him any skills at all?

She cringed at the thought of tiny,innocent Michael,living without her under their father's rule,especially in his current state. Hopefully all of the man's rage was focused on her,and he hadn't been beating the little boy,the thought making her cringe again.

"Hey Riley?" Michael whispered softly into her ear.

"Yeah?" She whispered back. "What is it?"

"Are these people nice?"

Riley realized then that while she knew each and everyone of these people and loved them all,excluding Merle and Michonne,though she respected the samurai woman,Michael had no clue who anyone was. To him,they could all be dangerous killers. Hell,they just blew up his town and killed some citizens. He had every right to be scared.

"Yes,these people are very nice." She replies,choosing her next words carefully. "Their just really protective. And that's never a bad thing. They take care of each other. They took care of me,and they'll defiantly help be take care of you."

She felt him smile as he laid his head on her shoulder,causing her to smile as well. She had her brother back,and anyone would be damned if they thought she'd ever let him go. Not again,especially with their father the way he was.

"Y'all alright?" Daryl fell behind a few steps to match their pace,his eyes finding hers in the dark daybreak light. It was hard to believe they've been gone for nearly twenty-four hours.

"Fine,I guess." Riley whispers back,realizing Michael had fallen asleep on her.

"What happened to yer face?"

"I would ask you the same thing."

"Riles,this is serious." His face was pulled into his usual scowl. "Who did that to ya'?"

She sighed. There was no way around it really. "My dad. "

"What?" He looked baffled.

"My dad did this to me," she explained,her voice bitter. "He had me tied up in some room, wanting to talk,smiling his stupid smile as he told me how surprised he was that I was there and how much he had missed me. I was in shock,I though he had been dead."

"Like how you thought Michael had been?" Daryl says simply.

"Yeah,but I had at least some hope for-" her eyes narrowed slightly. "How do you know that? How do you even know about Michael? I only ever told Carl..."

He looked uncomfortable then,like he was trapped with no way out. "I,uh,kinda heard some of what you told Carl,by accident."

"How much did you hear?" She asks softly.

"From being born and raised in Austin and then on."

"So,pretty much all of it?"

"Uh,I guess so." He was tense,looking so uncomfortable in was almost funny."I didn't mean to eavesdrop,I was just walkin' by-"

"I'm not mad,Daryl." She assures him. "How could I be? It's kinda easier explaining things to you now anyway. Actually,I should be thankful it was you and not someone who couldn't keep their mouth shut."

He snorts. "Like Glenn?"

"Definitely Glenn."

They chuckled a little bit,Riley already feeling the terror of the night slowly ebbing away. She then realized something. She cared deeply for Daryl. Sure she loved the others,but with Daryl,it was different. All the teasing,the protectivness,as she had pointed out in at the shack just a few hours ago,built to something that overpowered the feelings she once held for her father,before he had gone crazy. She looked up to him in a way,though she'd never admit it to him in a hundred years,like a girl would look up to a father.

And it freaked her out a little. If he was to die,what would happen to her? She didn't even want to think about it.

She didn't even want to go in her relationship with Carl. Though when she had given him that kiss right before they left,she couldn't help but feel buterflies flutter around her stomach.

"Are you nice?"

They both jumped slightly at the sudden question,not aware that Michael had been listening the entire time.

" 'Cuse me?" Daryl looked baffled once again,this time by the little boy clinging to her back.

"Are you nice?" Michael simply repeated. "Because Riley told me that all of you were nice and took care of each other. But I trusted my daddy once and then he lied to both of us and left her behind. Then he took me to a place I didn't like and left me alone a lot. Then Riley finds me and he takes her away. He told me he was just gonna take her to the nurse,but I knew he was lying because he had already lied to me before about her being alive. Then I see her again and she's tied up and daddy' s trying to hurt her. I don't trust my daddy anymore,but I trust Riley. She says your nice and I should trust you too. Should I?"

It was silent.

Riley was shocked,and so was Daryl. He stared at the child with wide,panicked eyes that looked over at her for any sort of help.

She shrugged,not sure how she would answer that herself.

"Well,uh," Daryl stuters,Riley raising her brow. That seemed to help him. "Well,damn kid,has your sister ever been wrong?"

Michael laughed then,and Daryl relaxed immediately.

"No," Michael giggled. "She's never been wrong."

"Then you can make sure that everything is gonna be okay,kid." Daryl then leans in,whispering into the child's ear though Riley can obviously hear everything.

"And I don't think anyone would wanna mess with you anyway. Not with Riles having her knife up their-"

"Hey!" Riley hissed as Michael's head buried into her shoulder to middle his giggle fit.

Daryl only smirked as she shoved him,earning another giggle from Michael.

The rest of the trek went as planned,the group making it back to the road by early morning. Glenn and Michonne hurried over to them,a smile on Glenn's face. That was until they noticed Merle.

An ultimate screaming match ensued,it finally ending when Merle advanced on Daryl,calling the group a bunch of pussies,causing Rick to step up and hit him upside the head. It painfully reminded Riley of her own head injury,taken in nearly the same fashion.

After sitting Michael down against one of the front tires of the car,Riley joined with the others as they collaborated on what to do with Michonne and the unconscious Dixon.

"She's too unpredictable," Rick says,his eyes darting over to the woman.

"That's right," Daryl agreed. "We don't know who she is."

"But she's injured." Maggie pointed out.

The men looked doubtful,urging Riley to speak up.

"Maggie's right," She insists. "You can't just send her packing with holes up her body. It isn't right."

Rick considered this a moment. "We'll take her back to the prison,fix her,then she's gone. Any questions?"

"What about Merle?" Daryl asks,the older man's groans sounding from the trees, signaling that he had woken up.

"He's not going back to the prison," Glenn says immediately,his tone nearly venomous.

"We can't just leave him!" Daryl snapped. "He's my brother!"

"And we know that," Rick says,calm despite the obvious tension. "But we can't trust him. He was The Governor's right hand man. Taking him back with us is too much of a risk."

"But,Rick," Riley couldn't stand the look on Daryl's face anymore. It was of complete desperation and it killed her. "It's his brother. He's all he has."

Rick looked conflicted,Daryl shooting her a grateful look. Unfortunately,Glenn wasn't having any of it. He turned to Daryl then,determination in his eyes.

"Do you really want him sleeping in the same cell block as Maggie? Carol?" Riley winced at the mention of the latter. Daryl looked pissed off now,all desperation gone.

"What the hell? He ain't no rapist!" He snapped.

"But his buddy sure is."

Maggie gasped. "Glenn!"

Rick sighed,shaking his head. "I'm sorry Daryl,but Glenn has a point. He's dangerous,and as far as we know,still apart of this Governor's inner circle. I'm sorry,it's just too much of a risk."

Daryl stared at them,his expression one of disbelief. After a moment of tense silence,he set his jaw,wiping his face clear of any emotion.

"Fine then," she says. "We'll leave. Strike out on our own."

Rileys heart drops.

"Wait,Daryl!" Glenn calls as the redneck heads for the other car,the other two right at his heels.

She didn't hear the rest though. Her breathing slowed,her vision tunneling.

_No,no,no. Not Daryl. No, please not Daryl._

But it was. Daryl was leaving. Leaving the group. Leaving poor Carol. Leaving her.

She finally made her legs work and ran over to the others,who were unsuccessfully trying to convince Daryl to stay.

"Take care of Lil Ass Kicker for me,will ya'?" He was telling Rick as she approached. Rick simply nods.

He turns from the trunk,facing her,backpack strung across his back. His eyes widened then,and at that moment,she wanted to scream at him.

_Why are you doing this? To me? To Carol? To the group? You can't just leave! What's wrong with you?! You can't do this to me. You can't come into someone's life,make them care,then just check out!_

But she didn't say any of those things. She couldn't. Because Daryl had every reason to go. If it was her brother out there,then she would've left too,as hard as it could be.

"I-" her voice shook,emotion stubbornly settling in. "I hope you guys will do okay out there. I would hate if something we're to happen to-"

A stray tear streamed down her cheek,making her look down as she tried to wipe it away.

"Damn it," she cursed,he watery voice betraylng her. "I'm sorry,it's just-never mind. Doesn't matter anyway."

She thanked whatever God that she had caught herself before she nearly slipped out her true feelings.

She looked up at him then,giving him a watery smile. His expression was one she couldn't quite read,but it sort of reminded her of heartbreak. But that just had to be her imagination.

She hugged him then,wrapping her arms around his waist and placing her head against his chest.

"Just be careful,okay?" She says.

"Riles-" he sounds sad,but she shakes her head against him before looking back up at him,staring straight into his eyes.

"Just promise me,please Daryl." She nearly begs,her eyes watering.

He stares at her for a full minute,his eyes conflicting so many emotions before he finally nodded.

" 'Course Riles. I promise. Take care of your demon-hair over there,will ya'?" He nodded over to the car where Michael was still sitting against.

"I will,don't worry." She cracked a smile then. "Its like you said,anyone messes with him,I'll stick a knife up their-"

He laughs,though a little hollow sounding.

She backed away then,crossing her arms over her chest to keep the emotious inside of her from exploding all over the place.

"I guess I'll see you around,hillbilly." She jokes.

He smirks. "Guess we will,short round."

"Stubborn bastard."

"Potty mouthed Texan."

"Hypocrite."

They smiled at each other before she finally nodded,turning back towards Michael. She slid down next to him,feeling all the energy leave her system in seconds.

"What's wrong?" Michael asks,his round face dropping with worry.

"Its just that someone I care a lot about is leaving." She looked up at the blue sky,taking notice that there wasn't a single cloud in the sky.

"Why are they leaving?" Michael pressed on.

"Because they have family. And they have to go with them."

"Oh." He says. Suddenly Michael is crawling over her lap and looking over behind the car,taking in the scene before she could stop him. She sees his jaw drop.

"Hey!" He yells.

"Michael!" She hissed,trying to pull him back,but he was stubborn.

"I thought you were nice!" He continued to yell,undoubtedly at Daryl,despite her constant tugs and threats. "But now my sister' s sad! You promised I could trust you! You lied! Your just like my daddy!"

Riley gasped. _"Michael!"_

She yanked him back then,pulling him into her lap,no doubt her eyes blazing.

"What has gotten into you?" She was shocked. Michael never acted this way.

"He made you cry,Riley!" His own eyes watered,his hands clenched into tiny little fists. "And he promised that he was nice and that I could trust him. But he lied!"

She held him then,seeing as he was at the verge of tears. "He didn't lie,Michael." She assures him. "He's just doing what he needs to do. Don't be angry."

She looked over and sees the group walking back toward the car. Daryl was walking into the woods,his head hung. As if he felt her stare,he looked up at her,his eyes connecting with hers. She sent him a look that he could hopefully understand.

_I'm sorry._

She gave him a small wave,one he hesitantly returned.

_It's okay, _she mouthed. _Go._

He nodded before turning back around,into his brother's smug arms.

Unspoken confessions replayed in her mind,one in particular she wish she told him.

_You cared about me more than my dad ever did. Please don't walk away._

But,this being the cruel world it was,he did.

And just like that,Daryl Dixon was out of her life,taking all the hope with him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everybody!**

**I'M ALIVE! Ha,I'm sorry about me disappearing for a while,but I had MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK and a pretty busy last couple weeks. I was going to update last week,but it was my birthday on the 14th so I couldn't get anything done. But I'm back,and planning on my usual weekly updates,and as a 'I'm Sorry' gift I'm working on getting the next chapter out later today or tomorrow morning.**

**Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. And if you did not catch it,there was a quote from Dale from season 1 that I used,which LaurenRoover pointed out.**

**Sorry,this chapters a bit blah,but if you like romance,then I think you'll like this.**

**Enjoy :)**

Carl's POV

They returned in the afternoon.

Carl and Carol were walking the perimeter,reminiscing on what used to be. Somehow,his mother was brought up.

"She would've been so proud of you," Carol murmurs softly,her eyes focused on the walkers roaming outside the fence.

He looks down at the gravel beneath his feet,collecting his wild emotions before speaking up.

"For what," He says darkly. "Being mean to her all the time?"

The woman glances down at him before focusing back on the undead. "Don't say that. You know that isn't true,Carl. She loved you. You,your father,the group,even your sister. She never got to meet her,but she loved her. Anyone could see that."

He shrugs,knowing she was right but still guilty. The guilt would never disappear,he realized. As much as he tried to convince himself otherwise,it was here to stay.

The sound of a car caused them both to look up.

Sure enough,a familiar green Kia was tearing towards the prison,weaving through the few walkers in its way.

Carl ran towards the gate,Carol following close behind, ripping both of them open,allowing the car to enter the prison. His heart jumped as his father stepped out of the car,and before he knew what he was doing,he was tackling him in a hug.

His father smiled at him as Carl detached himself. "Told you I was coming back,didn't I?"

Carl simply smiled back. He then noticed another figure stepping out of the vehicle,someone who was immediately fawned over by Carol.

"Riley," His smile grew.

The girl peeked around Carol 's wispy frame,flashing him a smirk.

Something was wrong.

While she seemed happy enough to be back,something lurked in her eyes. A mix of anger,hate and sadness.

What had happened in Woodbury?

Carol let out a small gasp as another figure stepped out of the car,cowering behind Riley before Carl could see who it was.

The vehicle took off then,leaving a very conflicted looking Carol staring after it. She focused her gaze on Carl's father after a moment,her eyes wide.

"Rick," she sounded panicked. "What's going on? Where's Daryl? Who's this?"

Carl looked up at his father then too. Daryl? What happened to Daryl?

The man sighed. "We saved Maggie and Glenn,lost Oscar,met this 'Governor'. Merle was there."

Carols eye's widened further. "Merle?"

"Yes,Merle was there," his father continued. "He was very much alive,serving as the Governor's lieutenant of sorts. They captured Daryl and Riley,pitted the two brothers against each other,shoving Riley into the fight bound and blind as walker bait,like some sort of sport. We managed to rescue them and we all escaped."

Carl looked at Riley then,a million thoughts racing through his head.

She had gotten captured? Used as walker bait? What else did they do to her?

She wasn't paying attention to him though. Instead,she had both hands behind her back,as if clutching the person behind her. Her gaze was focused on something far away,and Carl wondered if she was even hearing anything they were saying.

"We made it back to the cars," his father pulled him out of his thoughts,tuning him back to the conversation. "We fought about Merle. He wasn't allowed in the prison,but Daryl wasn't going anywhere without him. So they left."

Carol's brows crinkled together delicately,as if trying to process the information. "Daryl's . . . Gone? Forever?"

Rileys shoulders sagged noticeably as her eyes refocused,tears shining but never making an appearance. The figure behind her poked its head out then,looking up at her face sadly.

Carl was shocked to see a tiny boy,who couldn't be a day over seven. He had messy, dark,inky black hair that framed over his round face. It was obvious this was none other than Rileys baby brother,Michael.

Freckles were splashed lightly across both of their noses,though Rileys were a few shades lighter on tone. They both had the same fair skin and wide,dominant eyes. But their irses were a dead giveaway of their relation. Both shared the same flashy pair of platinum eyes.

"Who's this?" Carl asked,though he already knew. The little boy turned pink and inched back behind his sister's legs once more.

"Its okay,Michael." Riley whispers to him,speaking for the first time.

The little boy pokes his head out once more,his eyes regarding Carl warily.

"Carol,Carl," Riley says,pulling her brother from behind her back. "This is my little brother,Micheal."

Carols eye's widened. "He's your brother? How? Where has he . . ."

The women trailed off,her eyes falling on the raven-haired boy who looked completely overwhelmed. Her eyes softened.

"How old is he?" She asks Riley.

"Has to be around seven now,right?" She replies,and Michael nods in agreement.

"Well," Carol gets down on one knee,looking the boy in the eye. He looks a bit spooked,but doesn't shrink away. "Hello Micheal. I'm Carol,and that boy with the hat is Carl. I bet that car ride was long and tiring. Do you want me to make you something to eat? You can help me,if you like."

Michael looks up at Riley for assurance,and she smiles,giving him a small nod.

"Carols the nicest lady I've ever met,Michael. She'll take care of you. I'll catch up to you in a while,I just have to talk to Carl first,ok?"

Carl's heat flutters as the little boy nods and takes Carols hand as they make their way to the prison,his father following close behind.

It was just him. And Riley.

What did she want to talk about? Woodbury? Michael? Daryl?

She looked uncomfortable,something foreign to her it seemed.

"I'm sorry about that whole kiss thing earlier," she blurted out suddenly,her cheeks turning a soft shade of pink. "I didn't mean to invade your space,or ruin our friendship or anything. I just thought . . ."

She trailed off,wringing out her hands nervously.

Carl stared at her. Was she seriously thinking he felt _uncomfortable _about her kissing him earlier? That she had ruined their friendship?

Though it had only lasted a second and had been on the cheek,that kiss was one of the best moments of his life.

"You didn't ruin anything,Riley," he assures her. "It wasn't uncomfortable at all. I actually really liked it-"

His eyes widened as he clamped his mouth shut,immediately wishing he could take back what he had said.

Rileys eyes widened as well,her eyebrows raising.

Then Carl did the stupidest,most humiliating thing in his life.

He panicked.

"I-I didn't mean like it like that," he blurted. "I just thought it was nice. Well,it was actually more than nice,but not like that. Wait! I didn't mean that! I liked it,but I didn't like want it to be something more. I do like you though and-"

"So you like me?" Riley interrupted his gibberish with a raised brow,her eyes shimmering.

Carl felt his cheeks heat up. "Uh,well,uh,yeah. But,wait,no. I'm mean-"

Riley stepped closer,and Carl's heart sped up. She was so close he could see the streaks of silver in her eyes.

"Its a simple question,Carl." She says,her voice soft. "Do you like me?"

She was completely serious,her entire being told him so. This time,she wasn't joking or teasing with him. She wanted the truth and nothing but it.

And that's exactly what he gave her.

"Yes."

She stated at him a moment,and he was sure she was going to hit him,yell at him or stomp away or all three.

Instead she leaned forward,close enough that their noses touched and she whispered, "Good, 'cause I like you too."

Then she closed the space in between them,and her lips were on his.

It was short,sweet,and the best moment of his life. Ever.

He didn't care that there was a new threat on the horizon,or that one of their strongest group members had just left,or that their were walkers growling at them from the other side of the fence. He was kissing Riley,and that's all that mattered

His stomach was going nuts,his brain haywire. Her lips tasted sweet and when she pulled away,so was her smile.

Suddenly,she was making her way up the dirt drive to the prison,and she looked back at him,eyebrow raised.

"Well are you coming or not?"

He nodded,dumbfounded as he hurried up to walk with her. After a moment of silence between them,minus the sound of their feet on the dirt,he reached out and took her hand. He was still red in the face from the kiss,so he didn't look at her.

But she gave his hand a squeeze as they continued along their way. He snuck a quick peek at her from under the brim of his hat and was surprised. She had a small,satisfied smile on her face.

And he could have sworn her cheeks were as red as his.


End file.
